Times of His Life
by CLK
Summary: The affects of one little thing done differently
1. Chapter 1 thru 3

**Title:** The Times of His Life 

**Rating: **over 13

**Background: **written post season 10 Christmas episode and Automatic for the People. First posted January 2005.

**Summary: **The affects of one little thing done differently.

A/N - I haven't posted here in a long time - I need to know if there is an audience who hasn't read my stories elsewhere and would like me to post the rest here. Thank you.

**Chapter One **

Friday Night Harm's apt near Union Station 

How did things go so wrong, again? They were getting along so well since the accident. Mac had apologized for pushing him away. They were spending more time together when they weren't out of town on assignment. She even found Megan's kiss an amusing story.

Harm hadn't meant to push too far. He didn't intend to insinuate anything had to happen. He just thought it would be a good idea for them to go away for the long weekend, spend some down time together. The next thing he knew they were arguing about... what were they arguing about? God, he didn't even know that! All he knew is Mac ran out of his apartment at mach one and was half way down the street before he could catch up to her.

Slamming the phone down, this would be the tenth time he'd called her in just over an hour. She wasn't answering her home or cell phone. Glancing at the phone he debated if it wasn't time to go over and talk to her in person. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best of ideas after four beers. He could certainly hold more than four beers, but drinking and driving was not something he took lightly.

Four hours and half a bottle of bourbon later, Mac still wasn't answering her phone. Harm knew she must have really been furious with him. He'd spent all evening rehashing their nine years of friendship and trying to pinpoint the first place their relationship veered in the wrong direction.

He'd gone through all sorts of possibilities. His first mistake was probably sandbagging her in court all those years ago, although he'd never admit that's what he'd done. Things would probably be in better shape if he hadn't left to return to flying a couple of years later. That didn't sit well with anyone. It only made coming back to JAG, and to her, much more challenging. Of course, letting Brumby follow her scent definitely hadn't been the brightest move in the world. Why Harm had to add 'except me' when telling Mac 'no man wants to be just friends with a woman who looks like you,' was beyond even him. If he had just admitted then that he wanted to be more than friends with her, maybe things could have been different. He just didn't want to lose the friendship in order to have her. Was that so terribly wrong?

No, he had to admit, of all the screw ups, big and small, from not being one hundred percent honest on the admiral's porch that chilly May night, not confiding in her about Singer's baby, to not telling her how he felt about her in Paraguay, the nail in the proverbial coffin was definitely the ferry ride in Sydney. If one event could have drastically changed their lives, that was it.

Wobbling his way into his bedroom, he agreed to himself, if she didn't answer his calls in the morning, he would park himself on her doorstep until she talked to him.

Falling into bed fully clothed, in a fitful state of sleep, Harm's head started spinning with visions of that fateful night.

**February 2000**

"Harmon Rabb you're a prude!" Mac almost grinned.

"I am not! Look, I don't care if you want to go topless." Harm tried to cover how much it really bothered him.

"You do if it's in front of Mic." Mac didn't think this was the right time to point out she hadn't actually been topless earlier that day.

"You work with the guy, Mac! You wouldn't go topless in front of me would you?" Harm's palms were starting to sweat. This conversation couldn't go anywhere good.

"Is that a request?" Mac moved in closer to Harm.

"You know, they wrote eternity on this bridge in lights on New Year's Eve." Harm looked up at the bridge they were passing under. Anything was easier than looking at her dark eyes and soft bare shoulders.

"Is that how long we're going to wait?" Mac's eyes were burning a hole to his soul.

"Mac," Harm didn't want to do this, not here, not now.

"We're not in Washington. We're not even on the same continent." If she couldn't make Harm see her now, she never would.

"Mac, this has nothing to do with what continent we're on and you know it." Harm's voice came out in barely a whisper.

"Then what's it all about?" Mac was practically pressing herself against him.

Harm took a deep breath, he couldn't bare the thought of losing Mac's friendship, of losing her.

"What happens when we go back to Washington?" Harm's eyes hadn't left hers.

"What do you want to happen?" Mac moved her hand to rest on Harm's, her fingers slowly caressing the top of his hand.

"I don't ever want to lose you." Harm wasn't sure he was breathing.

"I promise you, no matter what happens, you won't lose me." Mac's heart skipped a beat, maybe they were finally going to get this right.

"Even if I do this?" In an instant Harm's lips were devouring hers. His arms reached around pulling her tightly against him. Within minutes his body was reacting to her soft curves, molding perfectly to him. He shouldn't have done that. Tentatively, his lips released hers, his hands dropped to his sides, and he gradually leaned back against the railing.

"Especially if you do that." Mac let out a short sigh. "Don't you understand, I've wanted this for a long time." Mac didn't understand why he'd pulled away from her, why he stopped.

"I can't do this. I want more than one night with you, more than a few days. If we do this, Mac, I won't be able to let you go again. I can't go back to just being friends." Harm's mouth felt full of cotton.

"You still don't get it. I'm not offering you a one night stand. I'm asking for eternity."

Before she knew what happened, Harm had scooped her into his arms and was kissing her as though they were the only two people on the ferry. The soft flimsy fabric of her blouse shifted teasingly under the motion of his heavy hand. Her fingers tangled with the hair on his head while her other hand slipped under his jacket.

Every nerve inside him was suddenly alive, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he had to stay on a short leash. He couldn't very well make love to her on the deck of a public ferry, at least he didn't think he should, not if they still wanted careers when they got home. Careers! That sobered him quickly, once again he pulled his lips away from hers.

"We better slow down before someone starts selling tickets." Harm tried to smile. "Besides, I believe I owe you dinner."

As if on cue, Mac's stomach began to growl. "I suppose I'm hungry for dinner too."

At Luna Park they ate hot dogs and discussed the murder case he was working. With his arms around Mac, Harm leaned over and kissed her before reenacting the struggle. At every opportunity he lightly kissed her cheek, her lips, her shoulder, and any other body part close enough to nibble.

"You realize there's no way the struggle happened this way," Mac chuckled.

"Well, maybe there wasn't any kissing but there also wasn't anything to trip over." Harm stole another kiss.

"It couldn't possibly have happened the way Lee said it did. Dunsworth should have fallen into the harbor, not on the deck. Your client is a liar." Mac stepped away to look in the water. This case was becoming more and more complex.

Standing at her hotel room door only a few short hours later, Harm was suddenly at a loss for words. They'd walked around the park holding hands, discussing the case. They'd ridden the ferry back and taken a stroll along the hotel grounds. Somehow despite the brief foray into the future, neither had mentioned the previous conversation again that evening. Now he stood at her door unsure of what to expect, of what she wanted.

Her door now open, "Would you like to come in?" Mac asked, her voice unusually timid.

"I'm not sure I should. We just went from colleagues to eternity in less than three hours. Maybe we'd better take this a little more slowly." Harm knew this was probably best, even though every fiber of his being wanted to drag her off to bed and show her exactly how he felt.

Mac's eyes dropped to the floor as she searched for courage. "You're probably right, but still, I think..." this time she closed her eyes. "I think I'd like you to stay." Mac kept her eyes shut and her fingers crossed, until she felt his finger hook under her chin and lift it up closer to him.

"Are you sure?" Harm didn't want to screw this up.

"Yes, maybe... yes. I think." Who was she kidding, standing this close to Harm with his eyes reading into her very soul, how could anyone possibly be expected to think clearly?

"You don't sound very sure to me." Harm's mouth was full of cotton again. He wanted very much to stay, but he wanted very much more to do this right.

"I'm sure I don't want you to leave. I don't want to wake up and find this entire night has been a dream."

Harm leaned over and kissed her forehead. "It's not a dream. If I came in and just held you in my arms, would that be enough?" He hoped he could do that.

"Thank you."

Harm followed Mac into the room, her hand firmly entrenched in his. Without letting go of her, he toed off his shoes and reached for the remote control. Watching her kick off her shoes and sit down on the bed, without even removing his jacket, Harm crawled onto the bed beside her. Turning on the TV, he shifted his weight pulling her against his chest and into his arms.

Kissing the top of her head, "Good night, Sarah."

"Good night."

**Chapter Two **

Harm was holding onto his pillow for dear life. He never wanted to let Mac go, he wanted to hold her forever. This is how his life should have been. His nights should be shared with the one true love of his life. 

As he pulled the pillow tighter against him, he was overwhelmed with the feeling he wasn't alone, the feeling he was being watched. Not wanting to awaken from the warm place he'd been slumbering, he snuggled into the pillow, trying to go back to his dream of Sydney and holding Mac in his arms, the way it should have been.

Unable to shake the feeling someone was with him, he grudgingly opened one eye, then both eyes sprang open as he shot up in bed. Blinking tightly, Harm took in the sight before him. Surely he was still dreaming. Two little boys in matching Boston Red Sox pajamas were standing on either side of a large, panting, golden retriever.

Rubbing his eyes, Harm tried to wipe away the last fog of his dreams. A loud bark snapped his eyes open again, at the same time he felt several sticky fingers come to rest on his thighs.

"We fixed our own breakfast." The shorter blonde haired little boy announced proudly, still leaning on Harm. From the look of the two children, they were wearing more than they ate.

Startled by the golden retriever nudging the boy out of the way and licking, what smelled like marshmallow from his legs, Harm struggled to find his voice.

"Good morning." He had absolutely no idea who these children were, and looking around, he had no idea where he was, either. He knew he'd had too much to drink last night, but he didn't remember going out anywhere, did he? He had fallen asleep at home alone, hadn't he? His mind was racing faster than he could process the answers.

Looking down at the bright-eyed children watching him intently, Harm took a deep calming breath. He was long past the age of meeting a woman in a bar, flashing his gold wings and going home with her. Surely, he hadn't done that last night?

Well, looking around him, he obviously couldn't deny he'd done something last night, whether he remembered it or not.

"Where's your mommy?" Harm asked, shooing the dog away. 

The two boys looked at each other a minute before the dark haired one answered, "Fornia."

"Fornia?" Harm repeated. The dog was back again licking what little remnant of marshmallow sauce was left on Harm's legs.

With a grin as broad as his face, the little boy smiled proudly, "You know, Fornia." Both boys nodded in affirmation.

"I see." He didn't really, but he couldn't very well ask anything else until he figured out what or where Fornia was? Maybe, if he knew that, he could figure out who mommy was and what he was doing here.

Looking around the room, Harm decided the first thing he should probably do was find his pants. After all, the dog had already washed his thighs for him. 

It was actually a very nice room, painted in a light sandy color and trimmed in white. Several beautiful paintings were strategically hanging around the room. An oriental rug lay in front of the fireplace by a couple of overstuffed pale green chintz chairs. Now why did he know that was chintz?   
Shaking his head, and ignoring the pounding headache he suddenly became aware of, he continued his scan of the room in search for his clothes. At least he was wearing his t-shirt and boxers. He'd have hated being caught naked by someone else's children. Ah ha! Pay dirt. On the opposite side of the bed, there was a Victorian chair in the corner of the room. His clothes were neatly draped along the back. His brows curled into a curious frown, for a night of drunken debauchery, he certainly had been awfully neat about caring for his clothes.

Walking around the bed towards the chair, he was suddenly struck by how quiet and well behaved the children were. The two boys were still standing in the same spot. If he remembered anything about AJ Roberts at that size, it was that standing still was not something he did often. The dog had followed him, tail wagging, over to the chair and sat at his side as Harm quickly put on his pants. He considered looking for his shoes, but discarded that idea. He'd better not waste anymore time. He needed to start looking for 'mommy'. 

"Did you get enough to eat?" Harm asked, his eyes still scanning for some sign of who this bedroom belonged to. 

"Uh huh," the two small voices echoed.

His eyes stumbled across a large 8 x 10 frame on one of the dressers. It was a recent photograph of the dark haired boy. His smile was somehow familiar. Then, as if on cue, just as Harm's eyes fell to the smaller figure in the young boy's lap, a loud wail filled the room.

"Soosee's up," the dark haired boy grinned.

Something about the young boy's smile was very unsettling and yet disarming at the same time. Another wail pierced the room, forcing Harm into action.

"Susie?" Harm asked of the two boys.

They nodded in agreement.

"We'd better go get her." It was almost more of a question than a statement. Silently, his mind kept screaming, where the hell is Fornia? 

Briefly he wondered if maybe he should call Mac and beg for help. Mac! Oh heavens, that's how all this started. Looking at his watch, it was almost 0700, he had to find a minute to call Mac, and soon.

Following the two boys, he ended up in a pretty room at the end of the hall. The room had obviously been decorated with loving detail. The walls were a pale yellow with Winnie the Pooh scenes painted on two sides of the room. The crib had pretty pink and peach linens and a very sad little girl whose arms shot out at Harm as soon as he came through the door. Well, at least it didn't look like he was going to have to worry about scaring her half to death.

Picking the toddler up as though he were lifting a sack of potatoes, Harm glanced around the room. There probably wasn't much hope of her mother appearing anytime soon, and something told him he just inherited diaper duty. To his relief, the dark haired boy came running up to him with a disposable diaper. Spotting the changing table where the boy had pulled the diaper from, Harm carefully deposited the child on the padded top and began struggling to remove her sleeping attire. 

He really needed to find her mother. How could any woman who put this much love into a nice home, leave her three children alone with a total stranger? Something just wasn't making sense.

Finally free of the one piece footed pajama, Harm slowly peeled off the diaper, very relieved to find it wet, but unsoiled. He'd watched Harriet and Mac change enough of AJ's diapers to know he was supposed to wash her bottom. Harriet had a white tub with a pink top she used. The oversized yellow tub must have been the brand this woman preferred. Pulling the top open, Harm retrieved a few wipes to clean the now quiet baby. Holding the wipe in his hand and steadying the child with the other, Harm froze. Somehow he felt almost indecent. It just didn't seem right to be cleaning a strange little girl's bottom. Glancing at the boys, he realized they were somewhat dismayed by his behavior, although still silent. Taking a deep breath, he barely wiped her and then struggled with the diaper. 

Why didn't it look so hard when Mac did this? Obviously, he'd taped one side too tight as the diaper barely covered the child's right leg. Undoing the tape tabs, Harm recalculated the position of the diaper in an attempt to create a better balance and pressed the tabs closed again. This was definitely going to be a long day.

Struggling a little less than before, Harm attempted to put the pajama back on the little girl. Every time he went to put her foot in the pajama leg, she'd kick him lightly and giggled. Finally he caught on – this was some kind of ritual game for her. Maybe he'd be better off finding something else for her to wear. No, better stick to the pjs, he decided. Finally getting one foot in, he couldn't resist the satisfied smile that crossed his face. As soon as the little girl saw him smile, she clapped her hands, laughing gleefully. Apparently, him smiling back was another part of the ritual. Once he'd caught onto the game plan, dressing her went more quickly.

Lifting Susie off the table, Harm was surprised at how tightly the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck. It had startled him at first, but in only a few seconds he was filled with an unexpected warmth. Without giving it any thought, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head, then smiled to himself when she snuggled her head against his shoulder.

By now the boys had lost patience with his less than skillful attempt at a morning routine and had gone off to do their own thing. Feeling the need for some caffeine, Harm ventured out on his own in search of the boys and breakfast, after all, how hard could it be to locate two little boys and a large dog? Harm just hoped wherever they were, it didn't involve more marshmallow or burning the house down.  
**  
Chapter Three **

Finding the kitchen was fairly easy. Harm just followed the dog who had been patiently waiting for him outside the bedroom doorway. From where he was standing by the counter, he could see out the window at the two boys playing on the jungle gym in the yard. He suspected allowing them to play in their pajamas probably wouldn't make their mother very happy, but then again, how particular could she be? At least they'd put on their jackets.

"I don't suppose you want to tell me what you eat for breakfast?" Harm asked the little girl. "I didn't think so," he answered himself when she stared back at him blankly. "I know, I need some coffee, so what do you say we put you in the high chair while I figure out what to do next?"

Opening all the cabinets, Harm ignored the battle zone left behind by the boys' attempt at breakfast, and managed to get everything together for a decent cup of coffee. Next step – what to eat? He considered calling Harriet and asking if eggs would be okay for a little girl in diapers, but somehow he wasn't up to explaining why he was in a strange house, who knows where, alone with someone else's children.

"Well, young lady, I can't see that scrambled eggs will do you any harm. I think we'll make some for everyone." 

When breakfast was all ready, Harm called out the back door, "Boys, I've made breakfast. Come and get it!"

"We had breakfast already," the blonde haired boy called back.

"Well, I've made more. Come back inside." Harm started to turn into the house, and then decided, maybe it was better if he waited for them by the door.

"Wipe your feet before you come in." Gees, he sounded like his mother! "And wash your hands too." In for a penny, in for a pound, he thought. His mother would be so proud of him.

"Do we have to eat again? David made us both breakfast," the dark haired boy said.

Ah, so one of them is named David, Harm thought.

"Mommy lets me get my own breakfast sometimes. But Daddy says I'm not supposed to use the marshmallow sauce." David looked down at his feet.

Well, apparently there's a daddy somewhere too. 

"Do you have a picture of your mommy and daddy?" Harm asked. He hadn't had time to go looking for family photos yet.

"At my house," David answered.

"Your house?" Good grief, not only did this woman leave him alone with her children, she'd left him with someone else's child. How in the name of God was he going to explain that? Visions of explaining he wasn't a pedophile to the local police were suddenly flashing through his mind. At least that explains why only one boy was in the photo upstairs with Susie. It also explains, why two children were dark haired and one was blonde.

"Do you know when your mom or dad are coming to get you?" Harm hoped the boy could help him out.

"Not till Aunt Sarah comes back. I'm supposed to help you with Matt," the boy announced proudly.

Well, at least now Harm had a name for the other little boy, Matt, and he guessed Aunt Sarah would be Matt and Susie's mom.

"How come you didn't put Susie's juice in a sippy cup?" the dark haired boy asked, pointing at his sister.

"In a what?" Harm looked over at the little girl just as she poured most of her juice down her front.

"Sippy cup. She doesn't use big boy cups yet." The little boy proudly held up his own juice glass.

Scrambling to his feet, Harm leapt to prevent what little juice was left in the glass from spilling further. Grabbing the nearest rag, he began wiping down what was now a teary eyed child with a quivering lower lip. If memory served him correctly, that lip meant she was most likely going to erupt any moment into ear-piercing sobs.

His memory was perfect. The two boys chuckled loudly in their seats. The dog, being ever helpful, jumped up on the high chair and began licking up the juice.

"What are you anyway, the designated garbage disposal?" Harm flustered a little more loudly than he'd intended.

"No! That's Ginger," Matt announced, as though it was something Harm should have known.

"Yes, Ginger." Harm smiled back at the boy somewhat insincerely. 

Harm didn't notice the boys veer off into the mother's bedroom while he headed into the nursery to clean up the baby. Searching for appropriate attire, he wondered how old she was. When he put her down, she remained standing and followed him around the room as he gathered clean clothes. Okay, she wasn't extremely steady on her feet, but she seemed to have a firm grasp of the concept. 

Successfully removing the soaked pajama, a task considerably easier when he remembered the earlier routine, Harm carried the now neat and clean toddler around the room, searching in earnest for some more information on this family.

He found several photos on her dresser of Susie as an infant, and some with her brother Matt. There was a lovely embroidered blanket he hadn't noticed before, hanging on the wall with her name: Susan Patricia, her date of birth: November 17, 2003, her weight and size: 8lbs 1oz and 19 inches long. Nowhere was there mention, or photographs, of her parents.

Harm had tried to put the baby down to search the home in earnest for clues, but Susie would have none of it. Carrying her down the hall, he stepped into what must be Matt's room. The first thing Harm spotted, similar to Susie's room, was an embroidered blanket with his name and birth date: Mathew Harmon, March 15, 2001.

Wow, Mathew Harmon. It wasn't often he ran into someone with the same name as him. At least Mathew left less room for teasing. Just like his sister's room, the only photographs were of Matt as an infant, and a few with his new sister. 

The only other rooms upstairs were a beautiful guestroom done in blue and peach, a hall bath shared by the children, and of course, the bedroom he'd woken up in.

Returning downstairs, Harm came to a screeching halt when he discovered the quilt that had been neatly in the master bedroom upstairs, was now draped across the kitchen table, over several chairs, some Rice Krispies, what was left of the juice glasses, and of course, eggs and toast.

Now, Susie squirmed happily, anxious to climb out of Harm's arms. In only a few seconds she had scurried under the not so clean blanket and taken her place in the fort beside her brother and David.

Harm stood horrified, his head beginning to throb again. This was chaotic hell. How could two such innocent looking kids create such bedlam in only a few short minutes? Seeing no other options, he let them play happily while he cleaned the rest of the kitchen. If Mommy Dearest didn't make her appearance by the time he was done, Harm was calling social services. They were cute children, but he had his own problems to deal with.

When he finally got out of this mess, he was going to have to remind himself never to mix beer and bourbon again.

Listening to the children having fun under the table while he wiped the countertops, Harm didn't know what to do. They seemed like such nice kids. How could he turn them over to the social services system? His mind drifted back to the horrors of poor Annie and Darlyn. Of course, nothing as unseemly as that was guaranteed to happen to these kids, but still, the social services system was overloaded and he knew it. 

No, tossing the dishrag across the counter, Harm went off through the rest of the house in search of names and information. Surely this Sarah had some bills with her name on it, a phone book with family, friends etc. Phone book? 

"David, do you know your phone number?" Harm paused by the kitchen table.

"I'm only three." Came his almost apologetic voice.

"Wow, that's a big boy! I didn't realize you were so old. Can you help Matt take care of Susie for me?" Harm hadn't meant to upset the young boy.

"Sure!"

The family room was absolutely perfect. Large leather sofas, lots of bright colored cushions, sheer curtains under heavy winter drapes. The room was friendly and inviting, comfortable and sturdy, the perfect mix of masculine and feminine. None of it made sense. This wasn't the home of a person who would just abandon her children to anyone.

Walking up to the mantle, Harm found himself frozen for the umpteenth time this morning. Aunt Sarah looked just like his Sarah. Taking a deep breath, he slowly reached out to pick up the photo of the smiling woman surrounded by her two children dumping fall leaves over her head. Who would have thought there could be three women in this world who looked so much alike? When he'd first met Mac, he had been more than speechless at her resemblance to Diane. Now, this Sarah, not only did she look like Diane, she had the same name as Mac. His Mac, his Sarah.

Maybe that would explain why his drunken alter ego had allowed himself to go home with a perfect stranger?


	2. Chapter 4 thru 6

**Chapter Four**

She looked so beautiful laughing with her children. This was what he had wanted for his life, his Sarah. Damn Sydney! Harm was still staring intently at the photo in his hand when the sound of the doorbell caught his attention.

Great, just what he needed, company. Harm was running through a variety of possible explanations on his way to the door. Somehow, long lost Uncle was the only thing that sounded workable, even if it wasn't very believable.

Putting on his flyboy, naval officer stance, Harm swung the door open hoping his grin didn't scream pedophile.

"Morning, Commander, uhm, I mean Harm," Harriet Roberts grinned sheepishly as she shuffled past Harm with three children in tow.

"Harriet!" Oh brother, how was he going to explain this … wait a minute. Harriet? What was she doing here? She'd never mentioned knowing anyone else who looked like Mac. She also doesn't look very surprised to see him. Closing the door behind her, Harm took a deep breath, his brain feeling like scrambled eggs, and cautiously followed Harriet into the family room.

"Mac did tell you that you're helping Bud with the kids today?" Harriet asked on her way to the other room.

Mac! His brain was screaming at him again. What had been the mild pounding of an ordinary hangover was quickly beginning to feel like someone was taking a jackhammer to his head.

"Bud should be here any minute. I should be back by five o'clock, maybe. It's too bad Mac had to go to California, she was looking forward to today too," Harriet rambled as she began taking off the children's coats.

Fornia is California. Okay, one mystery solved. Unconsciously rubbing one temple, all Harm had to do now was figure out everything else.

"Can we go play with David and Matt?" Five year old AJ asked practically bouncing in his pants.

"Me too!" Four year old Sarah added.

"Oh, mom! Does she have to? She's a girl," AJ whined.

"You know the rules. You all play nicely or you don't play at all," Harriet admonished working on extricating young Jimmy from his winter garb.

"Where are the boys? Mac said that David would be 'helping' while she was away," Harriet chuckled, still struggling with a squirming Jimmy. Mac had a way of making every little boy feel very important.

"In the kitchen. Under the fort." Harm pointed aimlessly in the right direction.

"Okay guys, you heard, everyone is in the kitchen, and be careful with Susie." Harriet tapped Jimmy lightly on the bottom then gathered all the coats, hats, and scarves and piled them neatly on the sofa, still talking a mile a minute.

"Guess while the cat's away, the rats will play. I can't believe you're letting them do that. Mac always blows a gasket when they take her good bedspread. You didn't let them take the good spread did you?" Harriet stopped suddenly at the blanched look on Harm's face.

"Are you okay? Do you not feel well? Maybe I should take the kids back to my house."

Staring wide-eyed at the pretty little blonde girl trying to keep up with AJ, "Is that...Sarah?" Harm stuttered.

Harriet turned, her eyes following Sarah as she ran into the kitchen and then looked back at a pale Harm. "Yes. Maybe you should sit down, Commander."

"I think I will, Harriet." Harm walked over to the large sofa and flopped down heavily. His eyes flew open once again at the picture frame resting on the end table. On one side of the frame was his and Mac's wedding photo, the two of them coming out of the chapel under the arch of swords. The other side of the frame held the invitation, May 20, 2000. They were married almost five years ago. Good God, he must be dreaming.

That's it! This was all a dream. He hadn't woken up yet. This was what his life would be like if he hadn't screwed up royally in Sydney. A wave of contentment washed over him. Maybe his life hadn't turned out this well, but he was going to enjoy the dream while it lasted.

"I'm sorry, Harriet. I didn't get much sleep last night, but I'm okay. It will be fun spending the day with Bud and all the kids. You go off and have a good time. By the way, where are you going?"

"Today is our five hour lunch day." Harriet took in the blank expression on Harm's face. "You know, when some of us gals who used to work at JAG get together for lunch and probably dinner too, and laugh, and tell stories about all the stunts you men pulled." Harriet was still a little worried about Harm. She, Mac, Jen, and a few other women got together almost once a month. How could Harm not remember?

Recognizing the concerned look in Harriet's eyes, "Oh, was that this weekend? Don't know how I could have forgotten." Harm came back quickly, grinning widely when he saw the wave of relief wash over Harriet. "Why don't you run along? I can handle the kids alone till Bud gets here." Yeah, right. Six kids. Who was he kidding?

"Are you sure?" Harriet felt a little better but still...

"I'm sure, Harriet. You said yourself, Bud will be here any minute."

"Yeah, he just stopped to rent a couple of movies and pick up some popcorn." Harriet reached for her handbag.

"Okay, then, you go have a nice time and don't worry about the kids." Harm practically pushed Harriet out the front door. He was anxious to get back inside and start looking for more traces of history to fill in the blanks his dream didn't seem to have seen fit to supply.

Returning eagerly to the family room, Harm started his search for information. Somewhere there had to be family photo albums that would fill him in on what he was missing.

Harm looked around the room again. Noticing some built in cabinets, he took three large strides, and opened the doors. It took several tries, but finally, the third set of doors hid the treasure he was seeking.

The first album he pulled out held the photos of Mathew's birth. Harm was overwhelmed with a sense of pride and pain. How he wished this dream would allow him the memory of that. He tried to imagine his hand resting on his wife's large tummy while their son squirmed inside, eager to be born. Turning slowly through the pages, he smiled at a photo of Mac on the easy chair in the family room, nursing the tiny baby. She looked positively radiant.

How could he have been so stupid? All they had missed because of one mistake in judgment, one moment of fear. How many other times could he have chosen differently and still salvaged some of this wonderful dream?

Harm's smile grew wide with pride when he came to the photo of his grandmother Sarah holding Mathew. According to the detailed descriptions Mac had carefully placed throughout the album, it was taken the day of his christening. Flipping the page, there was a large photograph of the four generations of the Rabb family: Gramma Sarah, Trish, Harm, Sergei, and Mathew.

Closing the book, Harm wondered what was keeping Bud and decided maybe he should go check on the children. Turning towards the fireplace, his heart stopped when his eyes focused on the rest of the photographs on the mantle. He'd been so overwhelmed by the photo of Mac and the children, he hadn't paid any attention to the other photos displayed.

Oh, dear God. No. It couldn't be. This wouldn't be a dream, it would be a nightmare. Harm took one frame in particular from the mantle and walked to the kitchen, where the kids were happily running around and under the table, occasionally taking a brief detour around the island and then running back again.

David was a good looking boy. Harm could see it now. He had the same unsettling smile that Matt had. Of course, they were cousins. Counting with his fingers, it didn't add up. Something was different. Harm couldn't help the deep sigh that escaped. If it meant having a chance to be with Mac, it probably wasn't too steep a price to pay, that is, assuming Mac comes home before he wakes up.

Going back to the family room, Harm put the photo in its proper place and picked up another photo of him and Sergei. They were laughing, each carrying a young boy on their shoulders. He wished he could remember this world. There was another photo of Harm, Sergei and Trish laughing on the beach. It looked like it was taken near her home in La Jolla. Apparently, in his dream world, Sergei had never left for Russia. He had stayed and developed a close family relationship.

Then, Harm spotted it. There it sat, more evidence staring him in the face. Sergei's wedding picture. Well, maybe in this world Lieutenant Witch wasn't so bad." Harm snickered. "Who was he kidding? Lauren Singer had to be a bitch in any world, dream or real.

**Chapter Five **

The sound of crashing thunder snapped Harm back to his current reality. Rushing to the kitchen, the blanket, along with what few dishes atop the table had been hidden underneath it, now lay scattered and broken on the floor.

"Nobody move," Harm ordered. Scooping Susie and Jimmy up in each arm, "The rest of you, to the other room. March, carefully. Don't go near the mess on the floor."

"Don't worry Uncle Harm, I'll help," little Sarah beamed. She looked just like her mother with golden locks, only she had a large red bow holding the hair off her face.

Harm couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face. She was beautiful, not only her face, all of her was beautiful.

"How old are you now?" he asked following the troops out of the kitchen.

"I'm four. Mommy says I'm a big girl. She doesn't know what she'd do without me." Waving her arms, guiding the boys into the family room, Sarah smiled up at Harm. "You can clean up, we'll stay here."

Ah, yes, a little Harriet in the making. Debating what to do with the two toddlers, Harm was saved by the doorbell. For just a few minutes, he'd forgotten Bud was coming.

Putting Susie down to open the door, Harm grinned widely at Bud, "Perfect timing." Without further explanation, Harm dropped Jimmy into Bud's arm, and grabbed the movies and popcorn and set them down on a nearby table.

"You'd better keep an eye on her too. I have a bit of a mess to clean up." Harm pointed at Susie and headed for the kitchen, for whatever reason, he was delighted to have to pick up any mess made by HIS children.

"Yes, sir," Bud replied out of habit. "Do you want me to dress them too?" Bud wasn't sure why the Rabb kids were still in their pajamas at almost ten o'clock in the morning, but maybe Mac's being away this time was more difficult for Harm than anyone had realized.

"Thanks, Bud. That would be a great help." Damn it, he'd forgotten all about getting the kids dressed. If he was going to pull this day off, he was going to have to stop thinking like a sailor and start thinking like a father. Easier said than done. Thank God it was Saturday, he didn't think he could handle work and the children. Where were those aspirin?

Now, he needed a broom. Nothing in the kitchen looked like a broom closet. Where would Mac, keep a broom and dustpan? Harm grabbed the blanket and searched for the basement door. Maybe he'd find the broom on his way to the washer downstairs, "that is if the washer is in the basement", he mumbled out loud. Before he could move in any direction, the phone rang.

"Rabb," Harm barked into the phone.

"One of those mornings, huh?"

"Mac!" Harm's face lit up.

"Expecting someone else to call?" she teased.

"You sound great," Harm practically hummed.

"You sound pretty good yourself, sailor." Mac took a sip of her coffee.

"When are you coming home?" 'If there's a God, please let it be before I wake up,' Harm prayed.

"Don't know yet. If all goes well, we might wrap this up today." Mac hated being away from the house. The whole reason she took the job with the Secretary of Defense was because of the limited need to travel. If the accident hadn't involved so many dignitaries, she'd still be home with her family.

"I miss you." It was a risk, but if they were married, surely he told her things like this all the time.

"I miss you too." Mac's heart swelled. They'd been married almost five years and it still felt like it was only yesterday.

"Hurry, home," Harm sighed heavily into the phone.

"Is this going to be one of those phone calls?" Mac's voice dropped a few octaves.

"I wish. Bud and the kids are here." The last thing he needed now was to dwell on the things her voice did to him.

"How's that going?" Mac's voice was still sultry and low.

"Fiiine," Harm squeaked out. Clearing his throat. "By the way, where's the broom?"

"The broom?" Mac's voice was back to normal.

"Yes the broom." Hopefully she wouldn't think he was completely nuts.

"It's in the same place it always is, the hall closet by the back door." Mac's brow was curled deep in confusion. How could he not remember where they keep the broom? "Harm, is something wrong?"

"No, I just love you and want you home by my side, that's all." He'd always wanted to say that to her without fear of repercussions.

Mac still got goose bumps when he said things like that. She immediately forgot all about the broom. "I've got to be in the lobby in ten minutes. Tell the kids I love them. I'll let you know when I'm coming home. Love you." Softly, she blew a kiss into the phone.

"Love you too." Harm continued holding the phone long after Mac had hung up.

Harm found the broom, and had cleared up the broken and spilled mess on the floor by the time Bud was back downstairs with the children.

When Bud announced the plan was to go to McDonald's for lunch and wear the kids out, Harm was totally shocked. He literally cringed at the thought that the fatherly Harmon Rabb actually took his children to McDonald's.

Slowly the concept of keeping small children moving in a confined safe place was beginning to sink in. Harm soon understood had they gone to a local park, it would have been too easy for any of the six children to sprint off in a different direction while he was catching David on the slide, pushing Matt on the swing, or changing Susie's diaper.

Of course, this realization was brought to light when Bud 'reminded' him of just those same events happening on their monthly outings before they discovered the sanctity of McDonald's.

"I had no idea how I was going to tell Harriet, I'd lost Jimmy." Bud had a truly pained look on his face recounting the first time they'd lost one of the kids. "I was never so happy as when that lady came walking up to us carrying Jimmy on her hip, asking if we knew the little boy. I mean, well, maybe I wasn't so happy when she said she thought he might belong to us, being dads out alone and all. What do you think she meant by that, sir?"

After having listened to Bud tell several stories about how both of them had, at least momentarily, lost every one of their children except Susie, Harm wondered how could Bud possibly ask such a thing?

"Has Harriet ever mentioned misplacing one of the children?" Harm asked calmly.

"Mm, I see what you mean." Bud took a bite of his apple pie, then glanced up into the crawling tubes. "Do you see the boys?"

"No, but I'm sure Sarah's keeping them in line," Harm chuckled to himself. If there was one thing he was sure of after today, Sarah was another over achiever like her mother. He was so happy she survived in this world. Even if it was a dream, he felt he really knew Sarah Roberts now.

Harm took another bite of his salad and wished he'd brought a camera. Jimmy was a few months older than Susie and a little bigger, but the two toddlers played together happily. Watching them buried and laughing in the small cage of colored balls was the most priceless thing he'd ever seen. A pang of guilt swept through him. How many other priceless moments had he thrown away that night in Sydney without knowing? He wished he never had to wake up. This was about so much more than just wanting to be with Mac.

While Bud rambled on about the General's reaction to his decoding the car salesman's black book, Harm watched the children intently. David looked much like his mother, but he had the Rabb smile that he and Sergei shared. Mathew was ordered straight from the deal on the steps at headquarters, Sarah's looks and his brains. Well, at least he looked like Mac, except for the green eyes. Both children had inherited his green eyes. Matt had his mother's slightly darker complexion and rounded face. His eyes were wide as saucers like Mac's. It was strange looking at her eyes in the wrong color, yet it was incredibly healing as well. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he felt so full of peace.

Susie was adorable, if he did say so himself. She had fine curly light brown locks. He wasn't sure where the curls came from. He'd have to ask Mac if she had curly hair as a child. She had the Rabb eyes, color, shape, and all. When she smiled the Rabb smile, her eyes twinkled and sent something inside Harm soaring higher than a tomcat. The best thing had to be when she wobbled over and said 'Duh.' It took a few times before Harm caught on, that was Daddy.

"Do you think I should be worried, I mean about the General?" Bud asked, oblivious to Harm's wandering thoughts.

"Uh, no. He's still getting a feel for everyone in the office and I think he's just discovering what we've all known all along. You're a man of many hidden talents." Harm tried to nod assuringly at Bud.

There was one good thing about Bud's willingness to carry on a monologue while Harm watched the children. He was easily able to discover that at least some things had not changed. Bud had still lost his leg in Afghanistan, both he and Bud still worked at HQ, and General Cresswell was the new JAG. Now if he could just get Bud to chat about a few other things…

**Chapter Six**

Harm sat across the bed, his back propped up against the wall, reading the children's classic's version of The Prince and the Pauper. Susie was snuggled sleepily in the crook of his arm, her head leaning against his chest as she watched him turning the pages. Mat and David were fighting heavy eyelids listening to Harm spin the tale.

He was thankful that somehow the children's bedtime of eight o'clock had slipped into the conversation when Mac called to say she wouldn't be home until tomorrow. David and Mat had made sure Dad remembered about continuing the story. He and Mac had apparently changed from picture books to children's classics a few months ago, and Mat loved it. Even Susie didn't mind not having any color pictures, she seemed perfectly content to lie in her dad's arms and listen to his deep voice lull her to sleep.

Kissing the boys good night after they'd given up the good fight, Harm grudgingly kissed and tucked a sleeping Susie into her crib and closed the door behind him. A single tear made its way slowly down his cheek. His heart was breaking. Not only had he lost all these years with Mac, but because of their stubborn bullheadedness, and Mac's endometriosis, having all this in his world might never be available.

Making himself comfortable in the family room, Harm sat surrounded by piles of photo albums. Before he woke up from this dream, he was going to know every inch of history he'd missed with Mac and his two children.

Somewhere in the middle of the night Harm had fallen asleep on the sofa looking at the photos from his and Mac's honeymoon in St. Martin. He'd been dreaming of the sun, the beach, and Mac in his arms, when the sound of the doorbell dragged him forcibly from his wonderful dream world.

His eyes barely open, Harm stumbled across the room towards the door and pulled the heavy door open.

"Admiral!" Harm instinctively stood at attention. Any remnants of a sleepy haze vanished the instant the sound of pounding footsteps echoed behind him, followed by the loud cheering of small voices.

"Grandpa AJ!" David and Matt cried, bouncing around like Mexican jumping beans. Not wanting to be left out, Ginger barked and gave the admiral her paw. Hm, Harm hadn't seen that trick yesterday.

"Good morning, sailors." AJ bent over and hugged each kid. "Where's your sister?" he asked Matt.

As if on cue, Susie made her voice heard, loudly.

"I'd better go get her," Harm said without hesitating.

"I hope you don't mind my coming early. I know you weren't expecting me till dinnertime, but Sidney and I thought with Mac gone almost two weeks you could probably use the reprieve." AJ followed Harm up the stairs as he spoke. "We thought I could take the kids to our house for breakfast and bring them back when we come for dinner."

Sidney? Hm, now how did his and Mac getting married keep the Admiral and Sidney together?

"Well?" AJ asked a little sternly.

"Oh." Harm hadn't meant to ignore the admiral, he was just a little confused. First Sergei and Lauren, and now the admiral and Sidney. He really needed to find out what happened in this world. Obviously, if David was three, Sergei and Lauren got together long before Lauren's stint on the Seahawk, if she ever had a stint on the Seahawk, and Sidney should have vanished from the scope years ago. "Sorry, sir."

"Harm. I thought we broke you of that habit," AJ scowled.

"Yes, sir. I mean, AJ," Harm sighed in frustration, picking Susie up out of her crib. "If you don't mind. I'd really like to keep the kids for the day, but if Sidney can spare you, I won't complain if you want to stick around." Harm tried for a casual smile, hoping he didn't look too desperate. Apparently the admiral, or AJ, was a big part of their lives. Maybe he could fill in some of the holes.

"I'm sure she won't mind," AJ smiled. "You get her dressed, I'll start KP duty." A boy on either side of him, AJ took hold of each of their hands and left Harm with his daughter.

"Well, what do you think of that, young lady? Grandpa AJ." Harm changed and dressed his little girl, "Grandpa…" he quietly chuckled, his head shaking in amusement the entire time.

AJ had pancakes mixed and cooking when Harm and Susie made their appearance downstairs.

"He doesn't make the fun shapes like you do, Dad," Matt fussed until he saw the reproving look in his father's eye. "Do you think maybe you could teach Grandpa AJ how to do it?" The kid wasn't quite four years old yet and he was already learning to master the Rabb smile.

Meanwhile, Harm's heart was racing. Every time Matt said Dad, Harm's heart took off as though he were doing nine Gs in a tomcat.

"Maybe," Harm smiled, noticing the corners of AJ's mouth fighting a smile of his own.

Breakfast went much more smoothly than the day before. Everything seemed to be going more smoothly than it had the day before. Harm stayed downstairs cleaning up the kitchen while AJ took charge of cleaning up and dressing the boys.

When Harm was done with the kitchen, he picked Susie up out of the high chair and returned to his spot on the sofa from the previous evening to continue perusing photographs. Every so often, he'd look down at his watch. He really had underestimated how much work went into parenting. He was going to have to remember to compliment moms more often when he woke up back in his world.

Looking at his watch once again and then towards the stairs, he contemplated if maybe he should go check and see if the admiral needed help. Susie had been playing happily in a corner of the room moving the contents of a large box filled with stuffed animals to one side of the box, and then lining them up by size again on the other side.

Thinking she should be okay for a few minutes, Harm quietly made his way up the stairs. The closer he got to the boy's bedroom, the louder the giggles were becoming. When he reached the door, it took everything in him not to burst out laughing. The admiral was in the middle of a two sided pillow attack, rolling on the floor, laughing hilariously. No wonder the boys were so excited to see him this morning, a comrade in arms. Harm laughed to himself wondering how long it would be before AJ taught them all the ways to kill a man with their bare hands. He had to give the admiral some credit, at least the boys were dressed.

As he suspected, when Harm returned downstairs, he found Susie pretty much right where he'd left her, still playing with her stuffed animals.

The day went by too quickly. The 'men' had played a fun game of touch football in the back yard while Susie took her morning nap. After lunch and a little indoor playtime, all three kids took an afternoon nap, of course, neither AJ nor Harm would admit to snoozing during the ball game on TV. Having arrived a little earlier, Sidney had been tempted to find a recorder to tape the snoring serenade, but decided they looked so cute, she'd cut them some slack.

Making a little extra noise in the kitchen to help wake them up, Sidney placed the lasagna she'd brought into the fridge and joined the now awakened sailors in the family room.

"So, when is Mac coming home?" She asked, taking the empty spot on the sofa next to her husband.

"Originally, yesterday. When that didn't pan out, she said she was going to try and catch a flight home tonight, but she hasn't called yet, so I'm assuming it's dragging on another day," Harm shrugged.

"This is the first time she's been away this long, isn't it?" Sidney reached over and took AJ's hand in hers.

"Uh…" Harm had absolutely no idea what to say. "It feels like it's been forever," he covered. If AJ hadn't mentioned this morning that Mac had been gone two weeks, he wouldn't even have known that much.

"Well, just be thankful that planes with foreign diplomats aren't shot out of the sky every day," AJ added.

"Mm, though, nothing surprises me anymore." Harm's mind was elsewhere, looking up the stairs, he was thinking it should be about time for the kids to be waking up.

"Accidents like this help remind us to be thankful for friends and family." Sidney stood up and reached for the empty glass on the table. "Would anyone else like something to drink."

"No, thanks, I'm thinking the kids are due to wake up. I'm going to go check on them."

No sooner had Harm reached the top of the stairs then AJ noticed the lock turning on the front door. He could see the feminine frame outlined through the beveled glass. Quickly, he padded into the kitchen.

"Mac's home," he whispered. "I suspect she wanted to surprise Harm. I thought it might not be a bad idea to find something to do in here." AJ stepped up behind Sidney at the sink and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're such an old softy," she smiled.

Meanwhile, Harm stood for a few minutes at the doorway of each child's room to just watch them sleep. There really was something angelic about a sleeping child. Not wanting to neglect his company, Harm forced himself to return downstairs.

Dropping her bag to one side of the doorway, Mac slowly walked to the family room. She suspected from the overwhelming silence that father and children were undoubtedly napping. Though, she thought she'd seen both AJ and Sidney's cars out front, she knew it was unlikely everyone would be napping.

Harm hadn't even made it all the way down the stairs when he saw her back standing just inside the family room. In any world, he'd recognize the woman he loved from any angle. Rushing down the last few steps two at a time, Harm practically flew into the other room.

Swinging her around in a bone crushing hug, Harm kissed the top of her head, then slowly worked his way down her face until he captured her lips in a toe tingling kiss.

"God, I missed you," Mac hissed softly when Harm finally stopped kissing her.

"You have no idea," Harm whispered in her ear, unwilling to ever let go of her.


	3. chapter 7 thru 10

**Chapter 7**

Consumed in each other's embrace, neither gave any thought to anyone else in the house. Harm had managed to shove Mac's coat off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. His hands were now frantically caressing every square inch of her back, while his mouth savored the soft flavor that was exquisitely Sarah Mackenzie. Sarah MacKenzie Rabb.

Mac's fingers were busy weaving and scratching through his thick dark hair. With her other arm wrapped around him, her hand rested along his back, her fingers dipping and teasing along the edge of his belt. She'd never imagined after all these years, being separated from Harm would be so difficult. She could easily spend every minute of the rest of her life kissing Harmon Rabb.

AJ and Sidney were perched near the kitchen door trying to discreetly check on the reunited couple.

"I'm thinking skip dinner, pack up the kids, and take them home with us. What do you think?" Sidney glanced sideways at her husband standing over her right shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan to me. How long do you think we should hide out in the kitchen?" He looked down at her.

"Till they remember we're here?" Sidney smiled.

"That could be a while," AJ chuckled.

"No kidding, Sherlock," Sidney laughed a little louder than she meant to.

Somehow, the sound of Sidney's laughter penetrated the isolated cocoon Harm and Mac had momentarily managed to create. At the same moment Harm remembered they had company, Mac remembered seeing familiar cars in front of the house.

Pulling apart slightly, Harm kissed Mac on the forehead. "I'm glad you're home."

"Mm, maybe you can show me how glad later," Mac sighed, her eyes still closed, taking in the contentment that came from her husband's embrace.

"You can count on it," Harm smiled before stepping back completely and taking a deep breath. "Somewhere in this house there should be a retired admiral and his wife."

"Looking for us?" Once they noticed the coast was clear, Sidney led AJ into the room carrying drinks for everyone.

"Thanks." Mac blushed taking a glass of cola from the admiral. "Are the kids still sleeping? It's almost four o'clock. If they don't get up soon there's no way they're going to sleep tonight." Mac glanced towards the upstairs.

"Well, I'm glad you mentioned that. Sidney and I were thinking it might be fun to take the kids home with us for a sleepover." AJ tried not to grin too broadly.

"Nice try." Mac smacked AJ on the arm, then sat on the sofa next to Harm. "Seriously, if they're not up in fifteen minutes, I'm going to go get them up."

"Okay, fifteen minutes," Harm smiled, squeezing his wife's hand tightly.

"Boy, you really must have missed me," Mac smirked noticing their wedding album and the two albums with the birth of Matt and Susie out on the coffee table.

"Gave me something to do at night." Harm raised a suggestive eyebrow.

Sidney reached over and picked up their wedding album. "This seems so long ago," she smiled, flipping pages. "You always were so handsome in your dress mess." She was staring intently at a photo of AJ walking Mac down the aisle.

AJ rolled his eyes. He hated it when his wife embarrassed him in front of company, even if they were the company.

Having moved over to the sofa next to Sidney, "Isn't this a great shot of Harm and AJ?" Mac pointed, as Sidney nodded in agreement, then flipped another page.

"Is that Bud with, what is that on his shirt?" Harm asked.

"Hollandaise sauce, something about the asparagus. It was never very clear, I think Mattoni's wife dropped a meatball, then he bent over to pick it up bumping into someone standing in line, who hit Harriet, who knocked Bud onto the table, who landed on the asparagus in hollandaise sauce," Mac chuckled.

"Poor Bud, wasn't it him someone spilled wine all over at our wedding?" Sidney asked.

"Shortly after he realized little AJ had smeared peanut butter on his tie, yes it was," AJ chuckled loudly.

"Oh, that's a nice photo of Danny. Who's he with?" Harm asked.

"I'm surprised you could forget her," Mac snapped.

Uh oh, what Pandora's box did he just open? Harm silently panicked.

"I'll never forget the look on your face when you opened the closet door." Mac shook her head at Harm, and ran a hand through her hair.

"How could any of us forget," Sidney added.

Harm sat there slightly frozen, obviously he could forget, despite having apparently been a major player in whatever event unfolded, he'd never actually been there!

Laughing softly, "You know, Harm, you looked a lot like you do now. Is something wrong?" Sidney tilted her head, concern beginning to replace her previous amusement.

"Must be the memories," Harm smiled.

"I thought for sure you'd caught them doing something indecent. It never occurred to me you'd caught them doing something illegal." Sidney took a deep breath.

"Well, it all turned out for the best." AJ patted his wife's hand.

"I know, thanks to your suggestion he join the navy instead of serving probation. I wasn't so sure at first when the hotel management insisted on calling in the police." Sidney took hold of AJ's hand. "It still boggles my mind how he could look me in the face, reeking of marijuana, a joint at his lips, and insist it wasn't what I thought it was." Sidney shook her head again, obviously dismayed.

AH, Harm thought. So we caught him red handed, so to speak, at our wedding. No wonder they're still together. If Sidney couldn't blame the admiral for falsely accusing her son, there was nothing for them to quarrel over.

"The important thing is he's a new man now," AJ reminded his wife.

"Yes, did I tell you that he's just been promoted to full Lieutenant?" Sidney looked up at Mac.

"Oh, that's great," Mac exclaimed. "Is he still on the Henry?"

"Yes, giving Captain Ingalls a run for his money, I'm sure," AJ smiled.

Barreling down the stairs, full speed ahead, Matt and David ran into the room and jumped into Mac's lap.

The sounds of, "Mommy, Mommy," and "Aunt Sarah," bounced off the walls.

"I'd better go get Susie before she realizes we're having a party without her." Harm stood up chuckling at the scene before him. This life really was perfect. Too bad Lauren had to be David's mother.

"Well, if the gangs all waking up, I'd better go toss the lasagna into the oven. They'll probably be hungry soon." Sidney ruffled Matt's hair on her way to the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a second to help," Mac called after her, still hugging the children.

"Nonsense, you've got more important things to do."

In less than an hour everyone was seated at the table, laughing over dinner. The boys were the first ones finished and were allowed to play a little while in the back yard.

Susie sat in her high chair with almost as much lasagna on her face as had made its way into her tummy. Waving an empty paper plate in the air, she looked at her father as intently as a fourteen month old could and shouted, "Nya!"

Mac stopped mid sentence, her jaw hanging open. "What did you say, baby?" Standing up, she walked over to the high chair. "Do you want some more LASAGNA?"

"Nya!" the little girl grinned widely.

"Oh my God, her first real word." Mac's hands flew to cover the gaping hole created by her open mouth.

"I beg to differ with you, but she calls me Duh," Harm announced.

"That doesn't count. All babies say mama and dada first, but this is her first REAL word." Mac put a little more pasta on Susie's plate and retook her seat by her husband.

"Well, I'll agree the kid has good taste. Sidney this is probably the best spinach lasagna I've ever eaten." Harm picked up his and AJ's plates and walked towards the sink.

"As long as Meredith's not cooking, you can bring dinner anytime, AJ." Harm placed the dishes on the counter and turned, surprised to see the shocked look on everyone's faces.

"Meredith?" AJ whispered obviously confused.

Harm's eyes opened wide. Oh brother, he didn't say that out loud, did he?"

"Who's Meredith?" Sidney asked a bit more loudly.

Oh God, apparently he did. Okay, Rabb, think fast...

**Chapter Eight**

"Did I say Meredith?" Harm asked innocently.

"YES." Three voices chimed in chorus.

"Must have been a Freudian slip," Harm shrugged. "My mom used to have a terrible cook named Meredith." He tried covering with a cute smile.

From the looks on everyone's faces, no one was buying it.

"Besides, the important thing is your lasagna was good enough to prompt Susie's first words." Harm nodded in Sidney's direction, if bullshit didn't work, try dropping chaff. Although it didn't appear anyone actually believed Harm's flimsy excuse, the evening carried on pleasantly none the less.

By the time AJ and Sidney had left, all they needed was for Sergei or Lauren to pick up David, and get Susie and Matt ready for bed. Harm could hardly wait to be alone with his wife.

Mac came walking around the corner, into the bathroom.

"That was Lauren, she wanted to know if it would be a problem if David stayed tonight and we just dropped him off with Matt at preschool in the morning."

"What did you tell her?" Harm asked, turning the water off in the tub.

"Same as always, no problem." Mac leaned over and kissed Harm on the cheek. "Who do you want first, Susie or the boys?"

"The boys." Harm didn't have the nerve to mention to Mac it hadn't occurred to him he was supposed to bathe all the children before bed last night. He was just thankful he knew enough to read them a bedtime story.

Since Mac had been away so long, Matt announced he wanted mom as the designated storyteller tonight. Harm sat in the same spot he had the night before with Susie once again nestled in the crook of his arm. Mac sat beside him holding her husband's hand while she read.

Harm wasn't really sure what she was reading. He knew it had to be the same book he had read the night before, but his mind couldn't stop watching her. He was mesmerized by the way her lips moved with every syllable. How her eyebrows would rise and fall in emphasis of certain words. The way she would let go of his hand, wave it above the boys in some grand gesture, and then capture his hand in hers again.

He'd always known she would be the perfect mother, the perfect wife. The more his mind drifted off to thoughts of being alone for the first time with his wife, the more a sense of unease was slowly building, until a sudden panic rose from deep inside him. This was not their first time. This was his first time with Mac. As far as she was concerned, she'd spent the better part of the last five years sleeping with her husband.

The panic was now settling into large twisting knots in his stomach. He realized he didn't know anything about their normal bedtime routine. Who used the bathroom first? What did her Harm sleep in? He didn't even know which side of the bed was hers? Would she realize he wasn't her husband if he made some fumbling mistake of a first time lover? He had absolutely no idea what she liked or expected.

Harm could actually feel the sweat forming on his brow. He tried to concentrate on the warmth of her hand. Surely the heat flowing between them was evidence enough that nothing else mattered. As if reading his thoughts and fears, Mac squeezed his hand tightly and paused to send a reassuring smile in his direction.

His heart melted like butter in the sun. He loved her so much, he had for so very long. These last two days waiting and hoping to share even a fraction of what he felt with her were the two most energizing days he'd ever spent in his entire life.

When he saw her close the book and lean over to kiss their sleeping son, his heart rose to his throat. It was almost time.

"Want me to take her to bed?" Mac reached over to take Susie from him.

Yes, there is a God in heaven, he thought. "No, you go and relax, I'll put her to bed." Maybe if he gave her enough time, at least he wouldn't have to worry about the trivial things, like who used the bathroom first or which side of the bed was hers. All he had to think about was how to show her how much he loved her.

Harm stood up first, then Mac stood and kissed Susie good night. "I really did miss them," she whispered, "and you." Her eyes were dark as the night.

Following her out of Matt's room, Harm watched her walk down the hall and into their room. Their room. The knots were twisting more tightly.

He wasn't very sure how her husband of five years would react, but he knew how he felt. Hoping she wouldn't notice the delay, Harm quickly tucked Susie in and took a detour downstairs to the kitchen. It took a few minutes to remember which drawer they were in, but from the kitchen he proceeded to the family room and rummaged through the stack of CD's he'd noticed.

By the time he made it back to their room, he was happy to see Mac was still in the bathroom. Any fears he'd had of what he didn't know had faded away as he proceeded on his mission of making tonight a very special night.

Placing the tea candles he'd found in the kitchen strategically around the room, he hurried to light them. Within seconds the fresh scents of vanilla and bayberry were filling the air. Next, he plugged in the portable CD player he'd confiscated from Matt's room, and inserted the Best of Burt Bacharach. He wasn't sure which one of them had become a fan of his music over the years, but Burt's style of orchestration was exactly the mood Harm was looking for.

Lastly, he filled two champagne glasses with diet ginger ale, set them down by the candles on the dresser, and took a quick look around the room. His only regret was that it hadn't occurred to him to pick up some fresh flowers. He hoped it was enough.

Tossing the empty can of soda into the trash by the bed, Harm heard the click of the doorknob. His breath literally caught in his throat when Mac stepped into the room. If he wasn't mistaken, she had on the same nightgown she'd worn all those years ago in Russia. If she only knew how many nights he'd dreamt of her walking towards him exactly the way she was now.

"I hope it's still your favorite. It took me a little while to find it." Mac glanced down at the nightgown before looking back up at Harm.

"Anything you wear is my favorite." She was so beautiful, Harm was surprised he managed to say anything at all. All the air had leaked from his lungs and no matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn't force himself to breathe.

Mac could feel his eyes burning through to her very soul. Her heart was racing as though she were a new bride. Everything felt as though it were moving in slow motion. She could see his hand reach forward to take hold of hers, as his other arm snaked around her waist. In one felt swoop she was spinning around the room. What the World Needs Now is Love was playing powerfully through the air. Harm's lips were delicately caressing her face, blazing a trail of soft, sweet adoration. Their bodies were swaying slowly to the symphonic sounds, every movement choreographed to perfection. They moved as one, the gentle friction of man against woman tantalizing their senses.

Harm could feel his blood pumping through every vein. Sarah MacKenzie was so soft, so tender. Everything about her set his senses on fire: the smell of almonds in her hair, the feel of her soft curves against him, the taste of her skin under his lips. Pulling her body tightly against him, his lips slid along the base of her chin, seeking and searching the lips he'd so briefly danced with earlier today.

His mouth was hovering, barely a breath above hers, "God, I love you." Harm managed to whisper forcefully before his lips finally came crashing down against hers. As their mouths fused in a tangle of love and passion, Harm fleetingly thanked God for allowing his dream to linger one more night.

**Chapter Nine**

Harm was holding onto Mac for dear life. He never wanted to let her go. He wanted to hold her forever.

Pulling her more tightly against him, he heard a sleepy groan rumble from deep in her throat. Instantly, his eyes flew open. It was her, Mac, Sarah. Not the soft pillow he usually woke up with after a wonderful night spent dreaming of making love to Mac. How could that be? This was too much, too long, he'd never dreamt in so much detail without waking up. Dear God, something wasn't right, or maybe something finally was.

His mind was racing at speeds faster than the first morning he'd woken up in this beautiful new world. Could the Twilight Zone possibly exist? Was it possible to wish himself into an alternate life? Could dreams last three days? Maybe that's it. Maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe something happened and now he was in a coma induced sleep until his body was ready to wake up. No, that was too much, too crazy. What was he thinking? How could being in a coma be anymore crazy than the Twilight Zone and waking up one day in an alternate universe?

"You okay, sailor?" Mac could feel the tension pulsing through his body.

"Sorry, yeah, just a little tired. Someone I know didn't let me get much sleep last night." Harm kissed the back of Mac's neck.

"Better be someone I know," Mac giggled.

That sound was so sweet to his ears. What ever was going on, he prayed it would last forever.

The morning routine was a little different in the house with Mac home. It didn't help needing to be on a timetable to get everyone dressed, fed and to school or work, or that Harm had no idea what part he was supposed to play.

The only thing he'd gotten right all morning was when he bumped into Mac dressing Susie. He assumed that meant he dressed the boys. Kissing Mac quickly on the cheek, and whispering 'I missed you' to explain his unneeded presence, seemed to appease the momentary look of bewilderment she had when he first walked into Susie's room. Fortunately, he was correct about dressing the boys being his job.

Apparently, the routine called for Mac to make breakfast and Harm to pack the lunches. Of course, he didn't figure this out until Mac asked him, rather incredulously, why he was drinking coffee at the table instead of making lunch. He didn't have a good answer for that, or for why he needed to ask what he usually made.

When he feigned an early morning meeting and insisted Mac take all the children to school or daycare rather than flounder through asking where those locations were, Mac began checking his temperature.

"Maybe you should cancel that meeting and stay home. I'm not sure you're well enough to go to work today." Mac was seriously concerned. Harm was acting awfully strange.

"No, I told you, I'm just a little tired, that's all." Harm tried to reassure her with his smile.

The entire drive to the office, Harm tried to control the butterflies in his stomach. Work shouldn't be too bad. At least he knew some of the cases were the same and the General was still the JAG. If he ran into too much trouble, he could always try and pry some information out of Bud.

A sense of calm rolled over him as he parked the 'vette in the familiar parking lot, and walked into the old brick building. Letting out a sigh of relief, he stepped off the elevator and made it through the glass doors. Hesitating, he realized he shouldn't assume where his office would be, and glanced discreetly around the room, spotting his name over the same office as his world. He also noticed several unfamiliar faces. This could prove to be more challenging than he expected.

Racing to his door in an attempt to unwind before facing the day, he ran full speed ahead into a navy blue blur.

"Excuse me, Commander," an undistinguished male voice apologized.

"No, my fault...Aldridge?" Harm made a last minute attempt to hide the surprise in his voice at seeing the now not so young Lieutenant still stationed at headquarters. A quick survey of his uniform also informed Harm that Aldridge was now a Lt. Commander. He must have finally figured out how to try a case, Harm mused to himself.

After an awkward, but brief, shuffle, Harm finally escaped into the safety of his office.

According to his schedule, he at least didn't have to be in court today, this would buy him some time. One by one, Harm began reviewing his open files. The first two he came across were exactly as they'd been in his world, him against Bud, Sebring and Morris presiding. There were a couple of cases either against Aldridge or with Aldridge as second chair. So far, so good.

A light tapping on his door disrupted his thoughts.

"Excuse me, Commander." Bud Roberts approached carefully. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I was hoping for a second opinion."

Tossing his pencil on the desk, Harm sat back in his chair. "Sure, Bud. Have a seat."

"The General asked me this morning to review some of Jason's recent cases and render an opinion on whether or not I feel he's ready to sit first chair on the Cunningham murder trial." Bud paused to gauge Harm's reaction.

"And?"

"Well, sir. I'm not sure I'm as objective as I should be. Jason's been under my supervision, and I'm not so confidant I've prepared him as well as you might have," Bud sighed heavily, he had so hoped to pass on all the things he had learned in his early years from Harm and Mac.

Harm paused. He had absolutely no idea what kind of a lawyer this Jason was. He knew nothing about the Cunningham murder, but regardless of its importance, murder trials were always serious business. Harm had no choice but to go with his gut.

"Bud, you're an excellent attorney. I'm sure anyone under your tutelage is well prepared. If you'd like, why don't you leave me some of those case records and I'll take a peek at them," Harm smiled cautiously.

"If you're not too overloaded, I'd appreciate your impression of the situation," Bud accepted, standing up from his seat.

"Agreed."

At that moment an unfamiliar petty officer appeared in Harm's doorway. "Excuse me, sirs. The General would like to see you in his office immediately."

"We'll be right there, Petty Officer." Okay, obviously, Coates isn't here. Harm was starting to come to grips with the fact that he had a lot more blanks to fill in than he realized.

An hour later Harm and Bud were coming out of the General's office with new orders to provide counsel for a marine captain in Afghanistan accused of murdering five Afghanis. Harm almost let it slip that Mac would be better for the job, being both a marine and fluent in farsi, but somehow sanity prevailed. Or was it insanity?

A little annoyed he was going to have to leave his new found family behind, Harm was startled out of his own thoughts by an oddly familiar voice calling his name. Turning his head to catch a glimpse of the very pregnant blonde in a bright orange dress, Harm almost tripped over his own feet.

"Harm, I'm glad I caught you. Harriet mentioned Mac is back from California and I was thinking it would be wonderful to get a few of the officers and their wives together for a little impromptu supper at our house. Say, Friday at seven. See if Mac can make it."

Before Harm could answer either way, the blonde was waddling off down the hallway. His eyes followed her as she marched into a neighboring office. Looking up at the nameplate, it took everything in him to keep his eyes from falling out of his head. Lt. j.g. Jason Tiner. Oh lord, he was going to have to talk to someone. Do something. This world was VERY different from the one he'd come from. If he wasn't in a coma or a dream, he was going to need some serious reconnaissance, and fast.

Walking back to his office, Harm sat down heavily in his chair, his head dropping in his hands. Obviously, the Jason Bud was referring to must be Tiner. What was he doing being considered for first chair in a murder trial? Harm wished he could just close the door and lock the world out. Today was simply getting too crazy. At least he didn't have to worry about where Matt's school or Susie's daycare was. Well, not yet. He was leaving for Afghanistan in the morning.

Rubbing his temples, he briefly caught a flash of that same, now not very happy, woman storming past his office. Harm felt a little guilty, but the only thing that ran through his mind was, thank God it wasn't him. Of all the odd twists this world took. How the hell did Tiner wind up married to Renee?

**Chapter 10**

Harm was doing his best to pack. It would have been much easier if he didn't have to search every drawer and cabinet for his things.

Mac walked into the room just in time to see Harm putting something odd into his suitcase. Coming up behind him, she draped one arm across his shoulder.

"What you got there?" she asked softly.

"I grabbed this from the TV room." Harm picked up the photo of Mac with the kids throwing leaves on her.

"How long do you expect to be gone?" she frowned.

"Just a few days, I hope."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Mac slid around in front of him.

"No." Harm tossed the photo into the bag.

"Harm, you've never taken photos of us on short stints before. What aren't you telling me?" The look of sheer panic in her eyes was breaking Harm's heart.

"Mac, honey, I've never lied to you, I wouldn't start now. You've been gone for two weeks. I've barely gotten you back and now I have to leave. I just can't stand the thought of leaving you completely behind." Harm slid his hands up her arms and let them fall on her shoulders.

"If you're sure?" Mac sort of understood, she hated being separated again so soon herself, but somehow this felt different.

"I'm sure." Harm kissed the top of her head. "Are the kids in bed?" he whispered, his breath gently caressing her face.

"Yeah, I had to promise Matt you'd read two chapters for him when you come home." Mac's eyes closed slowly as Harm's lips left a trail of barely there kisses down her cheek, along her chin, and back to her mouth.

"I could probably sleep later on the plane," he hissed before his lips fully captured hers.

"Sleeping is over rated," she somehow managed to respond when his lips moved from her mouth to that sweet spot behind her ear.

In minutes, they were tangled in each other's arms. Garment by garment, clothing was scattered across the room. Only last night, Harm had made love to Mac for the first time, and yet tonight felt like the first time all over again.

He was terrified that tomorrow he would wake up and all this would be a lonely memory. His alternate world having vanished as mysteriously as it had appeared, but for now, he savored every caress, every embrace. Even in sleep, he refused to release his hold on her.

When morning finally came, Mac fought to convince herself Harm's almost desperate affections weren't a sign of something more serious. He hugged her and the children with such intensity it was as if he knew it were the last time.

On the endlessly long plane ride to Afghanistan, Harm played the last two nights with Mac in his mind over and over. He didn't understand how he kept waking up day after day in this wonderful new world, but with each passing day, his fear of it coming to an end grew stronger and stronger. The more entrenched he became in this new life, the more horrific he found the idea of returning to his lonely old one.

Much to his dismay, things in Kabul hadn't changed as much as he would have liked since the last time he was here. The road to the small town they needed to get to was bumpy and dusty, everything you'd expect from an unpaved road to nowhere. The only improvement appeared to be the lack of homemade tollbooths.

Harm and Bud dispensed quickly with military formalities upon their arrival. Harm was anxious to meet with the Marine Captain and get the initial interviews out of the way. He'd just arrived and already he wanted to get home to his family.

"Who's next on our list?" Harm asked, looking at his watch for the tenth time in the last hour.

"Master Sergeant..."Bud trailed off, "It's Gunny, sir."

"Our Gunny?"

"Yes sir. He's attached to the UN peacekeeping forces," Bud shrugged.

When the door opened, Master Sergeant Victor Galindez stepped into the room.

"Good to see you, Gunny." Harm nodded at the marine.

"Yes, sir. How's the Colonel?"

"She's well. Just spent two weeks in California." Harm moved to sit down at the table.

"If I'd have known we were going to see you, I would have checked with Jen before coming?" Bud interjected.

"How's she doing, sir?" Gunny's eyes were dark with concern.

"She's doing great. She and Harriet had lunch Saturday." Bud took a seat across from Harm.

"Yes, sir, that would be the monthly hang loose lunch," Gunny chuckled.

Harm watched the conversation as though it were a spectator sport. He wondered if Jen was Petty Officer Coates, and from the sound of it, Gunny and she were involved in some way.

"When is she due?" Bud waved at the Gunny to take a seat.

"Next month. I'm supposed to have rotated home by now, but you know how that works, sir."

Okay, so they're very involved. Harm concluded.

Personal issues aside, it didn't take long to get the information they needed from Gunny. With all the pieces of the puzzle, Harm and Bud would spend the remainder of the day working on negotiations, or if necessary, their defense strategy.

Despite his efforts to remain focused on the case, Harm's mind kept drifting home to Mac and the kids, or to Bud and Gunny's conversation. There was so much going on he knew nothing about.

"What do you say we call it a night? I think I could use a little fresh air about now, and then some rack time," Harm suggested casually, the entire situation was weighing heavily on him.

"Yes, sir," Bud nodded. "You go on ahead, it will only take me a minute to clear off the desk." If he were to admit it, jet lag was getting to him too. These huge changes in time zones were always hard on him. Still, he could tell something else was up with Harm, but he had no way of knowing what it really was.

"You know the drill, sir. Don't wander too far. Things aren't as safe as you'd like to think," a familiar voice reminded Harm when he stepped outside.

"Aye, aye," Harm replied playfully. "They assign you to watch our six?" Harm teased.

"Yes, sir. Count on the Marines to save the Navy's...six." Gunny had to remind himself he was speaking to a superior officer and not just a long time friend.

"It's not easy anymore is it?" Harm was looking up at the stars.

"Easy, sir?" Gunny glanced at the sky and back at Harm. He wasn't following the question.

"Being out here when the people, the family, we love are back home." Harm took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"No, sir. Does it ever get easier, sir? I mean you and the Colonel have been together a long time now."

"No." Harm had no right to answer, this was his first time away from his wife and family, but somehow he knew this was the correct way to respond. He knew the ache in his heart, the missing piece that was Mac, was real. "Not if you really care."

"Yes, sir." Gunny cared. He'd never thought there would come a day when he could find someone he cared about more than breathing itself, but he did.

Staring at the Commander for a few long seconds, Gunny couldn't help but think back to Christmas Eve 2002. The first time he saw her he was awe struck by her smile. Then, he was struck how, for a squid, she was so squared away. He saw a lot of the same fire in her he had always admired in Colonel MacKenzie.

Gunny had been stationed in Afghanistan with the Marine 2nd Force Recon for over a year when he was given leave to go home for the holidays. Flights hadn't cooperated much and he found himself in DC, fogged in on December 24th. Thank God for friends and family. As though he'd never left, he was welcomed into the Roberts home for the now annual JAG family Christmas dinner.

As much as he had looked forward to being with his family in New Mexico, this was still like coming home to him. Jennifer Coates had been helping Harriet in the kitchen most of the night. When Gunny got his first glimpse of her, he had to make a conscious effort not to let his jaw drop.

"May I help with something, ma'am?" Gunny squared his shoulders and flashed his best 'God, I hope you're not an officer' smile.

"Yes, please. If you don't mind carrying this," Jen handed him a tray of deviled eggs, "and it's Jen, not ma'am." Her smile lit up every dark, hidden corner of his heart.

"Victor."

From there, the night progressed as though they'd been friends for years. It wasn't long before they were sitting side by side on the hearth for hours telling each other their life story. Gunny couldn't help but shake his head when he heard hers. She'd have made a great marine.

When Harm finally made it to the party, he couldn't help but notice how taken the two seemed with each other.

"This is a pleasant surprise." Harm, slapped Gunny on the shoulder, "Merry Christmas."

"Well, sir. All out bound flights were grounded. When I heard you were flying in tonight, I had my doubts I'd get to see you at all, but I should know better than to doubt you, sir," Gunny chuckled.

"Ah, trying to get home?"

"Not anymore, sir." Gunny's eyes followed Jen's conversation with Sidney Chegwidden across the room. "Your wife said I was welcome to stay at your place for the rest of my leave. I think it might be nice to get reacquainted with the sites of DC."

"Yeah, she is a site." Sites of DC, right. Who did Gunny think he was fooling? "She's special, Gunny. You know she saved Bud's life?"

"Yes, sir. She's too young, though." Gunny wasn't sure if he was pointing this out to the Commander or himself.

"For who?" Harm curled his brow. Gunny was a good man. He'd be good for Jennifer.

"Me, sir." Gunny let out a small sigh.

"Gunny, if there's one thing I've learned in my lifetime, it's when fate sees fit to give you the perfect woman, don't look for petty excuses to refuse. Excuse me, I think I need to find my wife and some mistletoe." Smiling at Gunny, Harm slapped him on the shoulder again, and went off in search of Mac.


	4. Chapter 11 thru 13

**Chapter 11**

Harm turned his eyes from the stars to the Master Sergeant standing quietly by his side.

"Thinking of her?" It was a personal question, and even though Harm wasn't sure who her was, he felt he and the Gunny were friends in this world too.

"Yes, sir. Remembering the advice you gave me that Christmas night," Gunny smiled.

Damn. Harm wished he knew what he had told Gunny.

"You said, 'when fate sees fit to give you the perfect woman, don't look for petty excuses to refuse'. Best damn advice anyone ever gave me. When I rotated stateside the following June, I knew you were right, the fates had seen fit to give me the perfect woman."

"Yeah, well, I love it when I'm right," Harm smiled impishly. No wonder this Harm was so happy, he'd learned a lesson the Harm in his world was too stubborn to accept.

"Do you know, sir, after that Christmas when I returned to this sandy paradise, Jen sent me emails every day?" Gunny shook his head. "I wanted to marry her the minute my feet hit US soil, but she deserved to be courted properly."

"I bet the Admiral made a formidable Papa Bear," Harm teased on a fishing expedition of sorts.

"That he did, sir. That he did." Gunny shivered at the memory of a very serious Admiral AJ Chegwidden, standing toe to toe with him, 'reminding' Gunny if he in anyway, did anything, to bring any harm to his yeoman... well, he never did have to finish the sentence. Gunny got the message.

Harm almost laughed out loud. How about that, Gunny and Jen. This new world was just full of surprises.

"I'm glad you found each other," Harm smiled. Although, this Gunny didn't know he risked his life to help him single handedly save Mac from a fate worse than death, Harm knew it. He just hoped Jen knew what a good man he was, but somehow, judging from the smile on Gunny's face, Harm was pretty sure she did, and then some.

"We were only married six months when I shipped out again." Gunny glanced around at their surroundings. Despite the casual conversation, he was still on duty. "But, you know that."

Now, he did. Maybe if Harm could get Gunny to keep talking he could find out a few more details of this new life.

"Time has a way of flying by. How long have you been here now?" Harm hoped he wasn't expected to remember this information.

"Seven months, one week, two days. Would you like to know how many hours?" One side of Gunny's face twisted up in momentary amusement.

"I think I get the picture," Harm chuckled.

"We didn't even know she was pregnant when I left." Gunny looked absently into the distance.

"You know, we're all keeping an eye on her." Harm had no way of knowing if this was true, other than a gut feeling.

"I know, sir. Thank you," Gunny smiled, his eyes expressing how grateful he was for old friends. "You'd better call it a night, sir. It's not a good idea to be wandering around after dark." The marine was back in place.

"Good night, Gunny." Harm had seen Bud walk passed them a while ago, it was time he hit the rack too.

"Good night, Sir."

The next few days passed quickly. More quickly than Harm had thought they would, considering how badly he missed Mac. Every morning he woke up more confused than he'd been the day before. He simply didn't understand what had happened. If it weren't for the lack of memories, he would almost believe his old life was nothing more than a horrible nightmare he'd finally woken up from.

Things weren't looking good for their client and Harm was starting to suspect they were going to be here a lot longer than either he or Bud wanted to be. He and Bud had been having lunch in what served as officer's territory, when Gunny came looking for them.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, sirs," Gunny panted, slightly out of breath.

"What is it? Jen?" Harm presumed by the anxious look on Gunny's face.

"No, sir. We've found a new witness. I was giving out chocolate bars to some of the local kids. You know my Farsi isn't that good, but I managed to make out a few interesting things one little boy was telling me. I followed him home and spoke with his aunt and uncle. They told me that the five men killed had a quarrel with a local warlord. They're willing to testify they saw his men on the other side of the square, armed, sir."

"Gunny, that's great!" Harm stood up quickly. "Were you able to verify it with anyone else?"

"Yes, sir. It seems the warlord was killed the other day in a small firefight outside of town. Almost everyone in town is willing to testify, now that the threat of reprisal is gone."

"Let's go see if we can't get these charges dismissed," Harm announced, Bud and Gunny following behind him.

With everything wrapped up, and the Marine Captain back on duty, Harm and Bud were once again airborne stateside.

"Bud?" Harm ventured tentatively.

"Yes, sir." Bud was resting comfortably in the seat, his head back and eyes closed.

"What do you remember about the day Sarah was born?" Harm had managed to make the connection with how his and Mac's getting married had made a difference with Sidney and the Admiral. Harm's catching Danny red-handed avoided the break up. He concluded that Mac's inviting Gunny to stay in their home, a home they didn't have in his world, allowed Gunny and Jen enough time for their love to bloom, so to speak. He wasn't even going to try and figure out how Renee and Tiner wound up together, but Harm didn't understand how his and Mac's marriage could have saved Sarah's life.

"Every detail. Why, sir?" Bud straightened up to look at Harm.

"No reason in particular. What do you remember most?" Harm squirmed in his chair.

"Honestly, I think it was the look of horror on your face when Lt. Aldridge interrupted court to announce he'd just received a message that an ambulance was leaving your house for Mercy Hospital," Bud smiled.

"My house?" Why his house? He thought. "Oh, yeah." He covered quickly. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"I guess since Harriet was supposed to be watching the Colonel after the car accident, we all just assumed something had gone wrong with the Colonel. It never occurred to any of us that Harriet was having a repeat of instant labor as she'd done with AJ." Deciding there was nothing serious in Harm's inquiries, Bud relaxed back against the chair again.

"I probably remember more about little AJ since I was there for most of it. No one could ever forget your getting stuck in the elevator," Harm chuckled.

"It's a good thing the admiral showed up for little AJ. Colonel MacKenzie was afraid she was going to have to deliver Sarah herself. The ambulance driver was surprised they made it to the hospital. He told me later, they were taking bets on whether or not the baby would be born in the ambulance." Bud shook his head.

"Harriet's never had any problems with any of the kids has she?" Harm asked.

"You and the Colonel thinking of having another?" Bud opened one eye in Harm's direction. "Didn't the Colonel have a pretty easy time with both kids? Well, I suppose as long as you don't count those three days of bed rest after that crazy old lady plowed into her. Thank God, nothing was wrong. It was just a precaution to have Harriet keeping her off her feet. Though, technically she was only off her feet for two days since she had to go with Harriet to the hospital."

"It was the thought that counted, Bud. Harriet tried," Harm smiled. In any world, Bud still had a gift for rambling.

"I guess that little moment with Sarah was the closest thing to trouble we've ever had," Bud continued.

"Little moment?"

"Yeah, I don't even remember what it was, something with the cord I think, or was it the placenta? Well, whatever, the doctor that attended at Mercy was probably just as good as Harriet's doctor at Bethesda. He caught it right away and it wasn't a problem," Bud shrugged.

Without thinking, Harm let out a slight snort. 'As good as Harriet's', if Bud only realized what a blessing it was that the ambulance was required to take Harriet to the closest hospital and not to that quack at Bethesda.

"Something wrong, sir?" Bud wasn't sure what to make of the odd sound Harm made. He seemed, annoyed.

"No, just thinking about the things we take for granted." Harm shrugged in an attempt to set the junior officer at ease. "She's a great kid."

"Who, sir?"

"Sarah." Who else have we been talking about? Harm thought.

"Oh, yes, sir. Thank you." Bud closed his eyes again. This was getting too confusing to follow.

"Bud," Harm needed to confide in someone. There was just too much he didn't know and it sure didn't look like he was going to wake up in his own world anytime soon.

"Yes, sir."

"I…I think I have a little problem you might be able to help me with." Harm prayed he was about to do the right thing.

**Chapter 12**

"First thing, before I tell you anything, you have to promise me you won't go crazy with any Star Trek theories about space time continuum stuff." Harm looked at Bud sternly.

"That would more likely be Quantum Leap, sir," Bud corrected.

"Whatever, Bud! Just don't go all Sci Fi on me. Promise?"

"I promise, sir. What's the matter?"

As briefly as possible, Harm explained to Bud the direction he remembered his life taking after Australia. With the exception of Baby Sarah and Paraguay, Bud's face remained expressionless. When Harm got to the part about being woken up that Saturday morning by two children he didn't recognize, Bud's eyes grew visibly larger in identical increments with the large gaping hole formed by his open mouth.

"Wow, sir."

"Is that all you have to say?" Harm asked.

"The possibilities are awesome!" Bud's look of surprise changed to sheer delight in a fraction of time.

"Bud, what I need is for someone to fill in the blanks of this world, not contemplate the awesome possibilities," Harm emphasized through a forced smile.

"Yes, sir, right. But don't you want to figure out what happened?" Bud was like a six year old with a new toy at Christmas.

"Bud, please. We've only got a few hours left until we land and I have a lot of questions." Harm was thankful that at least Bud didn't think he was hitting the sauce, or worse, crazy.

"I'm sorry, sir. What do you need to know?"

"Mac is with the Department of Defense now?"

"Yes. She's a special advisor to the SECDEF. She's actually pretty important, sir. She was head honcho on that investigation into the new AA weapon's testing accident that brought down the airplane returning from a short hop to Catalina with the Ambassadors from England and Russia, and Senators Bixby and Hoffman on board."

"Does she like it?"

"From what Harriet tells me, she misses the courtroom sometimes, but yes, she's very happy." Bud was relieved to see the contented smile spread across Harm's face.

"Where does Matt go to preschool?"

"The Lamplighter School on Park and Riverdale."

"Where's Susie's daycare?"

"Hm, I think you're still using our old daycare. Kindercourt on Central and Dickson."

"You wouldn't happen to know my kids favorite foods, would you?" Harm chuckled, not expecting a response.

"Matt loves spaghetti with extra sauce, and Susie likes to gnaw on broccoli and ranch dip."

"Well, at least one of my kids eats healthy. Allergies?"

"None that I know of, sir. I also know Matt's more of a carnivore and Susie seems to like anything mushy."

"How old is Ginger?"

"I don't remember sir, maybe four. I think you got her just before or after Matt was born."

"How long have we lived in that house?"

"That's easy. You moved in Christmas of 2000, just after Sarah was born," Bud smiled.

"What did I do with my apartment?"

"It's rented. The Colonel wouldn't let you sell it, said it was almost part of you," Bud chuckled remembering Harm sanding the floors so many years ago.

"Okay, what about the office. Why didn't I see Sturgis' name on any of the files? Is he at JAG?"

"Oh, yes. Commander Turner came in the fall of…let's see…2001, right after Mattoni left." Bud counted on his fingers a moment to make sure he had that right. "He moved to the judiciary about a year later. There was a shortage of judges. You and he served on a few cases. He liked it and eventually requested a transfer."

"Is he married?"

"No, but he is dating a really nice singer named Varese Chestnutt. Ever hear of her?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Sturgis is dating her in my world too. It looks like, except for moving to the judiciary, Sturgis' life is pretty similar."

"Why do you suppose that is?" Bud was fascinated with the entire concept of parallel universes.

"In 2002, Mac and I did temporary stints on the bench. If Mac left after we got married to work for the SECDEF, that would have made Sturgis the other senior attorney, and obvious choice for temporary judge in your 2002." Harm smiled to himself. He was amazed at all the lives affected by a few single choices in his life.

"Who replaced Turner at ops?" Harm continued.

"Commander Imes was reassigned. She'd been stationed in Europe," Bud offered, just in case things had been different in Harm's time.

"Anybody check her credentials lately?" Harm teased.

"I beg your pardon?" Bud was completely confused by that remark.

"Never mind, inside joke." Harm probably was going to have to check her records when he got back, after all…

"What do you know about Tiner and Renee?" Harm's brow contorted with curiosity.

"Not much. From what the Colonel said, right after we'd all come back from Australia, you apparently neglected to mention to Renee that you were now involved with the Colonel. While you were stuck in Iceland, Renee showed up at JAG for a previously arranged date. When Mac told her you weren't there, Renee took Tiner out instead." Bud shifted awkwardly in his seat. His legs beginning to ache from the long flight, he wished he could just remove his prosthesis.

"How did Tiner wind up a lawyer at JAG so soon?"

"So soon? I don't know what you remember, but when he and Ms. Peterson started dating, she insisted he take classes to finish his degree. As soon as he finished, he convinced the Admiral to recommend him to law school. The Navy sent him to Georgetown law full time. As soon as he finished, he and Ms. Peterson were married. He's been back at JAG for just about a year. As you probably saw, she's pregnant, twins I think." Bud rolled his eyes. "You really dated her in your world?"

"Yeah, I really did," Harm shrugged.

"She just doesn't seem your type."

"And she does seem Tiner's?" It seemed more plausible to Harm that he would have dated Renee than Tiner.

"Point taken, sir," Bud chuckled. "If it makes any difference, Jason does seem happy, sir."

"Well, I'm glad for that. Renee wasn't all that bad. Actually, if I'd been more committed, she would have probably been really great."

Harm let out a slow deep breath. "There's so much Bud. What's the General's yeoman's name?"

"That would be Petty Officer Smythe."

"Smythe?" Harm repeated.

Bud nodded his head.

"How long?"

"Since Jennifer went on maternity leave."

"I thought it was Coates married to the Gunny."

"Yes, sir. They met at our Christmas party a few years ago. I'm not sure how it worked in your world, but Jen stayed with you and the Colonel during her court case back in 2001. Since she didn't really have any family to spend the holidays with, you had invited her to spend the 25th with you again the year Gunny came."

"And since Gunny stayed with us that Christmas he was snowed in, they got… close."

"Yes, sir. The admiral barked a little, but, so long as they kept it out of the office, I think he was secretly pleased."

"In my world Gunny didn't spend Christmas in DC that I know of. Any idea how he wound up at your house?"

"It had something to do with the SECDEF's office. Gunny was either taking some reports, or making a report. That's why he stopped in DC at all before going home. Anyhow, when he bumped into the Colonel, he was planning on waiting the weather out at the airport. Colonel MacKenzie convinced him it could be a while and to join us instead. We were delighted to see him."

"What about Aldridge? He was always such a…" Harm was at a loss for words.

"He still is, sir." Bud swallowed a chuckle. "But when the Colonel left at the same time as Lt. Imes, we couldn't afford to lose him. We've just sort of been stuck with him ever since."

"Who's chief of Staff?"

"You are, sir." Bud had to stifle a laugh at the shocked look on Harm's face, or was it more panic?

"Great," Harm mumbled to himself.

"You're very good, sir." Bud wasn't sure why he felt the need to reassure him.

"Thanks," Harm replied, half-heartedly.

"Would I be correct in assuming if the Colonel was never engaged to Commander Brumby, then I never took a dip in the drink hurrying back to the wedding?"

"No. That I know of, you've never crashed in the ocean. Your RIO did, or at least your old RIO did," Bud corrected.

"What do you mean?" A sick feeling suddenly rose in the pit of Harm's stomach.

"You had a RIO who was flying home on weekend leave in a storm to see her fiancé. She and the pilot crashed in the ocean. They were never recovered."

"When was this, Bud?" Harm prayed it wasn't that same storm.

"It was the same weekend as your anniversary party at the Admiral's."

"May 25, 2001," Harm dictated from memory. He'd never forget that date. If he and Mac had been married on May 20th, the anniversary party should have been around the same time as Mac's wedding to Brumby in his world.

"Yes, sir. That sounds right." For the first time during this unusual conversation, Bud felt really badly for him. Harm's face showed true agony.

"She and I ejected on May 25th. They found her first, it took them a while to find me. When they did I was so hypothermic they almost lost me. Skates saved my life." Harm fought back the tears that filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir." Bud had no idea what else to say.

Harm sat quietly for several minutes letting Bud's words sink in. So far, everything different in this world seemed to be for the better. This was the first truly sad change he'd stumbled across.

"Did you say anniversary party at the admiral's?" Once he'd regained his composure, Harm continued his quest for information.

"Yes."

"That's rather ironic." Harm shook his head again. He'd been doing that a lot on this plane ride. "A couple of weeks before the wedding, Mac and Mic had an engagement party at the admiral's. It was a very 'revealing' event."

"Well, it was just lots of fun in our world, except of course that you and the Colonel spent the better part of the evening on the admiral's front porch," Bud smiled inwardly.

"You're kidding?" A slight air of lightheartedness had returned to Harm's voice.

"No, sir. I wouldn't kid you about a thing like that, honestly."

"I guess the universe does have a sense of humor, Bud." Harm couldn't believe in either world, he and Mac spent most of the night together on the porch.

"I guess this is as a good a time as any to ask. How did Sergei wind up with Lauren?" Harm tried not to let his disappointment show.

"Ah, yes. Your favorite sister in law." Bud let out an almost sinister chuckle.

**Chapter 13**

"Why don't you tell me about your brother in your world, and I'll just point out whatever I know to be different." Bud was more than a little curious to hear more details about the world Harm left behind.

"Fine with me." Harm hesitated before starting, "I was sent to Russia in the fall of 2000 to help evaluate and make suggestions for improving the 'new' justice system."

"Same here, except the Colonel went with you. She said it wasn't safe to set you loose alone in Russia." Bud made a small spitting sound in an attempt to not laugh.

"She eventually showed up in my world too," Harm continued, ignoring Bud's undignified response, "but it had more to do with Webb and an espionage case she was trying."

"Hm, I bet that was the case Mattoni prosecuted. He had a big treason case somewhere around that time," Bud mumbled to himself, his amusement under control.

"Anyhow, we got into lots of trouble, Sergei was framed for murder and treason, and found guilty. I lost my temper and wound up in jail as well. We eventually escaped. I tried to convince him to come to the States but he wanted to fight the war in Chechnya, to follow in our father's footsteps and all that. The next year he was captured when his helicopter crashed. He used to fly choppers."

"He still does. He flies for the local CBS news affiliate," Bud interrupted.

"Really? Is he happy?" Inwardly, Harm crossed his fingers. In his world Sergei was so...lost.

"Looks it to me," Bud smiled.

"That's really good to hear," Harm smiled in earnest. "I don't think he was ever happy here in my world. After we discovered he was being held in a Chechen prison camp, Webb pulled some strings to get him out in a trade deal and delivered him to me at the wall on Christmas Eve that year."

"Well, in our time, the three of you went through some hairy stuff and managed to escape, even though Mac was having a little trouble with morning sickness."

"Morning sickness! She came to Russia pregnant!" Harm spat.

"Sir, the original travel plans didn't include getting involved in treason, murder, attempted assassinations and winding up in jail, " Bud countered rather sarcastically. "Anyhow, it sounded to me like Mac's being pregnant was the reason Sergei agreed to come back to the states with you. He wanted to be here for the birth of his first niece or nephew."

"So he came back with us that fall?" Harm seemed really surprised.

"Yes, he stayed with you and the Colonel, and more importantly, he joined you at our house for the Christmas party."

"Why more importantly?" Harm shifted in his seat.

"Well, sir. That's when he and Lt. Singer slipped away from the party."

"And?"

"I don't know, sir. It didn't look to us like anything had come of it, but two months later we received invitations to their wedding in two weeks." Bud shrugged apologetically. "You were SO upset." Bud's humorous glint vanished at Harm's hard glare. "Looking back, I suspect you stopped trying to talk him out of it when he told you about the baby. We didn't realize it at the time, we just assumed you gave up. Of course, it wasn't long before most of us put two and two together."

"One stop shop," Harm mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"In my timeline, Sergei and Singer hooked up before Singer deployed to replace you on the Seahawk. Sergei referred to it as a one stop shop."

"Lt. Singer never replaced me on the Seahawk. Commander Turner did at first, then Commander Manetti replaced him." Bud suddenly got a puzzled look on his face. "Did you say, one stop shop?"

"I think that was Russian for one night stand." Normally, Harm would have chuckled at that if it didn't mean Lauren was now his sister in law. "So then what?"

"It was a small ceremony followed by a reception at your house. Everyone seemed to have a good time." Bud noticed Harm rolling his eyes. "Well, it was a nice wedding, sir. And they really did seem happy. From what I've noticed through the years, Sergei seems to really… 'understand' Lauren, and she seems to… 'appreciate' that."

"What about her goal to be the first female JAG? How come she hasn't clawed her way to Chief of Staff?" Harm wasn't sure what to make of this yet.

"That's hard to do if you resign your commission," Bud shrugged.

"She resigned!" Harm hadn't meant to shout, but this surprised him more than Tiner and Rene.

"Shortly after the baby was born. I don't think she found military life conducive to raising a child in the style she wanted to." Bud hoped he hadn't overstepped his bounds.

"So where is she now?"

"She's a junior partner at Roth, Findley, and Chesterton."

Harm let out a long whistle. "Ooh, swimming with the big fish."

"Yes, sir. They have a VERY nice house not too far from you. Apparently, Lauren wanted to buy near Georgetown, but Sergei insisted on staying close enough that the boys would be in the same school."

"And Sergei won, I'm impressed." Harm was going to have to reconsider his attitude towards Sergei and Lauren.

"I mean it, sir. I think they're happy. They're… well suited to each other."

"The photos at home imply we're all close." Harm hoped it was more than just an appearance.

"You are. The boys are like two peas in a pod. They get along great and spend a good deal of time with each other. Not always at your house either. You and Sergei are very similar in that way. Very hands on kind of fathers, despite your busy schedules. And Lauren, she loves being related to the 'Chief Special Advisor to the Secretary of Defense'. She's been known to use that to her advantage a time or two." Bud had to chuckle. Mrs. Lt. Singer Zhukov Rabb had mellowed, but not all of the old Singer had faded away.

"That reminds me, Sergei goes by the name Rabb now," Bud interjected.

"He does?" Harm didn't think he could be more surprised.

"Your mother insisted," Bud shrugged.

"My mother? She wasn't too happy with the idea of Sergei in my world." Harm's eyebrows were practically touching the ceiling.

"Well, here, she was cradling your son in her arms the day he was born, when she looked up at Sergei and said, and I quote because Harriet and I were standing next to you, 'Frank has always loved Harm as his own son. His love for me never begrudged me loving another man first. I don't see any reason why this should be any different. My love for your father should never begrudge him loving another woman after me.' She handed Mac the baby, smiled, and said, 'you really should use your father's name if you're going to live in this country.' Then, calm as could be, she went downstairs and bought everyone a celebratory cappuccino."

"Wow." Harm sat back, truly impressed with his mom and the bond they'd all formed.

Bud waited to see if Harm had any more questions for him before venturing to change the subject.

"Sir, are you sure you don't want me to look into the possibilities of what's happened to you?"

"Bud, my money is still on: I'm going to wake up any minute and this will all, including this conversation, have been a wonderful dream."

"But, sir, there are so many possibilities. You could have indeed found some kind of black hole, doorway if you prefer, through the … you know what." There was no way he was actually going to say space - time continuum."

"Bud." A slightly patronizing tone was evident in his voice. Still, he couldn't help but think it would be nice to understand what happened.

"I've read of a theory that there is an infinite number of alternate realities. Some of the realities or alternate universes could be almost identical, some drastically different. That would explain why so much is the same in your two worlds and yet different. I mean, sir, do you realize you could even have been abducted by aliens! Maybe they beamed up all the Harmon Rabbs in parallel realities and accidentally switched the two from this world and yours, putting you back in the wrong bodies," Bud rambled excitedly.

"All the Harmon Rabbs? Bud…"

"You could be the final proof people have been looking for that there really is intelligent life in another galaxy somewhere!" Bud continued rambling, undeterred by Harm's lack of enthusiasm.

"How intelligent could they be if they put us in the wrong bodies?" Harm couldn't resist interjecting the obvious.

"Good point, sir. But still…"

"But still nothing, Bud. As far as I'm concerned this is all a dream and I'm just going to enjoy it while it lasts. Thanks for the help." Harm took a second to make sure Bud was powering down. "Don't be surprised, though, if you get a phone call now and then asking for a little more background." This was going to be a lot easier now that he had Bud as an ally.

"Yes, sir." Bud replied, obviously deflated.

Harm sat back taking a few minutes to process the information Bud had given him, without the science fiction addendum. His mind ran through a list of all the questions he'd had the last few days. He was pretty sure he'd covered all of them when another thought popped into his head.

"What ever happened to Clayton Webb?"


	5. Chapters 14 thru 17

**Chapter 14**

"Nothing," Bud shrugged nonchalantly.

"Bud. What's Webb doing now?" Harm was definitely getting tired.

"Oh, yes, sir. He's with the CIA."

"BUD."

"Sorry, sir." Bud was also showing signs of tiring. This conversation was draining for both of them. "You said before that he and the Colonel had gone undercover in Paraguay together?"

Harm nodded.

"Although he was assigned to South America," Bud affirmed, "I'm not sure if it was Paraguay or not. Classified, you know." Bud rolled his eyes at Harm. Neither one of them was very fond of the CIA's tendency to hide everything under the blanket heading of 'classified.'

"I doubt seriously anything about Sadik's life changed because Mac and I got married." Harm commented, more to himself than Bud.

"I wouldn't know about that, but I do know that whatever Webb did, he did it with an MI6 agent named Elizabeth Carson, not the Colonel. I don't believe the Colonel has helped out in any of Webb's schemes since you've been married. Whatever did happen in South America though, apparently built a bond between Webb and Elizabeth similar to the one you described between him and the Colonel."

"Why is that?" Harm interrupted.

"They were married six months ago," Bud stated matter of factly.

"Was he ever tortured?" Harm hesitated to ask.

"I wouldn't really have any way of knowing that, but when he did return from South America to introduce us all to Elizabeth, he looked fine. He actually looked...human. You know, like a normal guy in love." Bud already regretted his choice of words.

"Gunny didn't go to South America with Webb, did he?"

"Not that I know of." Bud was trying unsuccessfully to silently follow Harm's train of thought. "What are you thinking, sir?"

"If Gunny wasn't undercover working for Webb, and Mac didn't go in as Webb's pregnant wife, then there was no marine left behind for Mac and Webb to rescue."

"Which means no one was captured and tortured," Bud finished for him.

"Exactly, Elizabeth and Webb must have just gotten chummy playing the happy couple." Harm was actually pleased, not that he had reason to be jealous of Webb now, but Webb had been a good friend in his own way, and Harm didn't wish torture on his worst enemy.

"Then why didn't Webb die, or not die, in that storm you mentioned?" Bud interjected.

"Without the torture, he probably wasn't so fixated on Sadik and his cohorts. At least, that's all I can assume." Some things were just easier to understand than others.

Harm hadn't realized how many hours had passed since they began talking. His brain was ready for a short repose. Resting his head back against the seat, he closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, Bud was tapping his shoulder.

"Sir, we're getting ready to land. You need to fasten your seatbelt." Bud pointed with his eyes to the unfastened restraint.

From the moment he stepped into the terminal, Harm's eyes scanned over the tops of the crowds until his eyes fell on the one person he'd been looking for. Susie was hanging on one hip, while Matt squirmed intently, his foot toying with some unknown object on the floor despite his beautiful, brown eyed mother's unwillingness to release her hold on his hand.

Glancing at Harriet a few feet away chasing after AJ, Harm couldn't help but remember something he'd once heard about having three children: 'you're always one arm or one parent short.' By the time he and Bud made it to their respective wives, Harriet had all three children corralled and waiting for their father.

Whisking Matt up into his arm, Harm enveloped his wife and daughter with his other arm, a heartfelt attempt at a group hug. Kissing each one on the cheek, "I missed you guys. Very much," Harm whispered to his family between kisses.

Matt and the Roberts' children were jabbering away nonstop, shuffling about as the two families walked out to the parking lot. Harm took in the surrounding scene as though he were admiring a Rembrandt painting. This sudden picture of domesticity was everything he had ever really wanted in his life. Noisy traffic and all.

When Mac squeezed his hand tightly, Harm realized she'd been talking to him. "I'm sorry. Long flight, I think I'm fading. What did you say?"

"I said you and I have a few things to talk about when we get home." Mac's eyebrows were raised in frustration.

Harm wasn't sure, but he thought he was about to have his first taste of marital discord.

It was well past the kid's bedtimes when they finally made it through the front door. Having some practice at picking Harm up at the airport late at night, Mac had bathed and dressed the children for bed before leaving the house. All they had to do was carry the two sleeping children into the house, remove their coats and slippers, and tuck them into bed.

Not sure what to expect, Harm turned to Mac in the hallway. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Mac smiled appreciatively and followed Harm down to the kitchen.

Whatever he'd done, it couldn't be as bad as it sounded at the airport or she wouldn't be smiling at him now. Would she? Maybe this being married wasn't as easy as he'd thought.

"Sturgis called me at work the morning you left on assignment. He wanted to know how you were feeling." Mac turned to pull two mugs from the cupboard.

"Why would he do that?" Harm asked, filling the kettle with water.

"I assumed he was checking on how you survived alone with the kids. He said something about your head not being as hard as you think it is and he was glad to see that maybe that thick skull of yours came in handy for something else." Mac opened a small white canister and removed two tea bags.

Harm shifted to face his wife. "What did you say to him?"

"I said, 'you know Harm, he thinks he can do it all. Never asks for any help.' That's when Sturgis said, 'well, I'm glad he called me Friday night. I was happy to help'."

All the color drained from Harm's face. He had no idea what he and Sturgis had done Friday night, he didn't wake up in this world until Saturday, and he just knew what Mac's next question would be: What happened with the kids that he needed to call on Sturgis, a bachelor, for help? At least, that's what he was wondering.

"Anyhow, I thanked him for being there for you, chatted about a few different things, which reminds me, he and Varese are coming for dinner Saturday night." Mac took the two mugs with the tea bags over to the table.

Harm was thanking his lucky stars she hadn't asked him any details about that Friday night.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mac asked, now seated at the table.

"Tell you what?" He should have known better than to think he was that lucky. Harm had no idea how he was going to get out of this.

"About the Friday night before I came home, and the car." Mac was hoping he had a good reason for hiding this from her, though she couldn't think of one. Harm had always told her everything, at least as far as she knew.

"What car?" He may not have remembered Friday night, but on Monday he'd driven the vette to work and watched Mac drive off in the van.

"The Lexus." Mac was trying to stay calm, but she was beginning to lose patience.

"I still have the Lexus?" Harm let slip.

"Apparently, not." Mac said somewhat cynically.

"What do you mean, apparently?" It was bad enough he was on unsure footing, this double talk wasn't helping.

"Petty Officer Smythe called me today to tell me the garage where you had the Lexus towed called to tell you the frame is bent, but the insurance company adjuster wouldn't total the car. What did you want him to do?" Mac was about to rail into Harm when the whistle sounded on the kettle.

Harm turned off the gas and carried the kettle over to where Mac was sitting. As he slowly poured the water, his mind rushed through his options. He still had the Lexus, and he or someone he knew, was obviously in some sort of accident with it. Accident! Red lights started flashing in his head. Had he been in an accident that Friday night?

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" Mac practically screamed.

Walking over to set the kettle down on the stove, Harm turned slowly towards Mac. Looking directly into her eyes, he whispered, "I don't know what happened."

**Chapter 15**

Mac suddenly felt numb. What kind of an answer was that? What did he mean he didn't know? Desperately trying to read his almost icy stare, Mac realized she believed him.

"We got a bill the other day from the daycare for the extra three hours Friday night. I just assumed court had run late, or some other work related event had presented itself. When I heard from Petty Officer Smythe, I started putting two and two together. Harriet's comments about your odd behavior Saturday morning, Sturgis' strange conversation about your head, and why you drove the vette to work in the middle of January."

"Why wouldn't I drive the vette in January?" The comment was a knee jerk reaction, one Harm regretted the minute he saw Mac's jaw tighten. He'd seen that look too often just before she exploded. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking," he tried to appease.

"Harm, what's going on?" Mac's jaw slackened and her eyes filled with worry.

Taking the seat next to her, Harm reached over and took her hand in his.

"I honestly do not remember." Harm debated how much of this mess did he really want to tell her. Bud was an easy mark, she might have him committed.

"Amnesia?"

"I... I hadn't thought of that?" His eyes opened wide with the possibilities. Did he have amnesia? Was there a legitimate, scientific reason for his new world?

"What do you remember?" Mac asked, her voice dripping with concern.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out very slowly, "Nothing after Sydney."

"Australia!" A cold fear gripped her heart.

"Yes," Harm nodded.

"Do you remember proposing to me on the Ferry the night before we left?"

Harm shook his head no.

"The wedding?"

His head continued shaking.

"Matt, Susie?" Her voice was getting desperate. Harm just continued shaking his head.

"That's why you didn't know about making lunch, and didn't want to take the kids to school. You didn't know where to go." Her eyes opened wider. "You really didn't know we have a third car?" Mac was completely horrified.

"No, when there was only one car in the two car garage, I checked the single garage next to it. Knowing how much the vette means to me, I just assumed I was the one who didn't want to park it near all the junk in there. It never occurred to me there was a missing third car."

"All the photo albums on the table?"

"I was trying to find out what I had missed out on." Harm's heart sank to his stomach at the look of shear terror that had flickered across his wife's face. He had to tell her the truth, he knew her husband would never have lied to her, not about anything, and certainly not about this.

Harm reached forward to wrap his arms around his wife, wanting to erase all the pain he'd just brought upon them. Before he could pull her close, she jumped up out of the seat.

"I'm calling Sturgis."

Harm watched Mac hit the speaker phone button, viciously stabbing at the defenseless numbers on the apparatus.

"Turner," Sturgis' deep voice resounded through the room.

"Sorry to call so late, I hope I'm not disturbing you?" Mac tried to maintain a calm tone of voice

"No, not at all. What's up?" Sturgis inquired.

"We're a little sketchy on what happened the Friday night you helped Harm," she continued.

"I'm not surprised. I tried to get him to let the ambulance take him to the hospital," Sturgis responded.

"Ambulance?" Mac's face flushed a lovely shade of green as another wave of sheer terror washed over her.

"When I first got there, he was pretty shaken up, he had a hard time answering questions for the paramedics. Do you know he actually told them Ronal Reagan was the president?" Sturgis chuckled softly.

Harm pulled a chair over to the counter, convinced if Mac didn't sit down she would fall down. He had to forcibly nudge her shoulders, but she finally acquiesced, almost stumbling into the chair.

"By the time the police arrived, and the wreckers arrived, and the other driver's mother arrived, it had been a couple of hours and he was a bit more lucid. At least he remembered who the correct president was." Harm and Mac could hear the humor in his voice.

"Driver's mother?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, the driver was only seventeen, they needed an adult to sign some releases for not taking her to the hospital, and instructions for where to tow the car."

"Was anyone else hurt?" Harm asked this time.

"No, the girl was more scared about having hit you, it was her fault. She was looking to her right trying to get across traffic and drove directly in front you. I suspect it could have been a lot worse if it weren't for those pilot reflexes of yours."

"You're sure she was okay?" Harm asked again.

"Yeah. This sounds like your recollections are less than just sketchy. What's going on?" The concern in Sturgis' voice was clear.

"Harm doesn't remember anything at all," Mac managed to say.

"I can understand why. It was quite a crash, both airbags went off. The young girl wasn't wearing a coat and her forearms were scratched and burned from her airbag. The cars were crunched. The front end of the Lexus was in pieces. I'm sure he had at least a concussion, that's why I stayed with him until almost six in the morning."

"You were here till six?" Harm asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah buddy. You seemed better as the evening progressed, but I thought I should at least make sure you didn't pass out, or have seizures or something. You didn't kill me for waking you up every two hours, so I concluded all was well. I'd have stayed longer, but I had to be at Norfolk Saturday morning for that judicial conference. That's why I couldn't check on you till Tuesday."

"Thanks, Sturgis. Thank you," Mac repeated.

"I hope I helped," Sturgis responded, his voice still a little wary.

"You did. Give our love to Varese. See you Saturday," Mac said into the phone before pressing the disconnect button.

"WOW. This sure explains a lot of things." Harm dragged his hand across his chin and took a seat at the table. Laughing quietly, he looked up at Mac.

"You know, Bud is going to be awfully disappointed if I haven't been abducted by aliens."

Even Mac couldn't help but smile at that comment. "What?" she sputtered.

"He thinks one of the reason's I remember a different life these last five years is I might have been abducted by aliens and they accidentally switched my body with another Harmon Rabb." Harm raised his brow in amusement.

"A different life? You remember a different life?" The color was washing out of her face again.

Standing up, Harm reached out, extending his hand to his wife.

"Come on, let's go to bed and I'll tell you all about it." Harm raised a corner of his mouth in a meager attempt at a smile.

"Shouldn't we take you to the hospital or at least call a doctor, call Sidney?" Mac reluctantly took hold of his hand.

"It's waited this long, the doctor can wait till morning." Turning off the lights, and locking the doors, Harm escorted his wife to their room.

It had taken Harm hours to rehash all the events of the last five years in his world, and the last ten days in this one. First thing in the morning Mac called Sidney. She recommended a private neuropsychologist for Harm to see in order to keep any potentially damaging information from his record. They had managed to recount a considerably abridged version of the situation to Dr. Westdyke. The conclusion: post-traumatic retrograde amnesia. Harm had forgotten the start of their relationship in Sydney and everything following up to, and including, the accident.

The problem they faced was that ordinary islands of memory should have begun surfacing within 72 hours. No recollection of any kind in over a week was an indicator of severe brain damage, or in Harm's case, an indicator that he really was in a dream world. Especially since no recorded type of amnesia included substituting different memories for lost ones.

At this point he was almost willing to believe Bud's theory, maybe he had been abducted by incompetent aliens.

**Chapter 16**

When Saturday night came along, Harm and Mac were still walking on eggs. Harm felt as though he were under a microscope. Every time he did something, anything, he could sense Mac watching him, waiting for some sign of recovering his memory. He knew it was killing her knowing all the intimate details of their lives were lost to him.

Mac woke up every morning, hoping, praying he would remember any of the years they'd spent together. Harm woke up thankful he was still here, and terrified this was simply a cruel game fate had played on him and tomorrow he would wake up in his loft, alone and lonely.

Having Sturgis and Varese over for the evening was a welcome change of pace. For the first time since his return from Afghanistan a few days ago, Harm and Mac were functioning as a well oiled machine. Anyone watching would be clueless to their inner turmoil. Even they had managed, for a short while, to forget their fears.

"I have to admit, you guys always serve the best dinners. That chicken Florentine was out of this world!" Sturgis patted his tummy.

"Anybody up for coffee?" Mac asked, getting up from the table.

"Please," Varese nodded.

"Me too," Sturgis chorused.

"Make that three. Guess you'd better just put on a full pot," Harm smiled, leading his guests out of the kitchen.

"YOU should not drink coffee at night." Walking towards the living room, Sturgis waved his finger at Harm.

"Why not?" Varese wondered out loud.

"He talks too much in his sleep, add a little caffeine and Letterman would have late night competition," Sturgis explained rather animatedly.

"What do you care? You don't have to sleep with him." Varese looked at Sturgis as if he'd finally lost his mind.

"Don't believe me, ask the lovely lady." Sturgis pointed to Mac as she joined her friends in the living room carrying a tray with cups, cream, spoons, and sugar.

"Coffee will be ready in a few minutes, and ask the lovely lady what?" Mac placed the tray on the coffee table.

"Doesn't Harm talk too much in his sleep to drink caffeine at night?" Sturgis waved at Mac, anticipating the impending confirmation.

"He doesn't talk in his sleep." Mac sat in the big easy chair, giving Sturgis an odd look.

"Well, you could have fooled me." Sturgis rolled his eyes, as if to say, 'yeah, right'. "That night after the accident, he tossed and turned, and babbled all night long."

"Oh, REALLY?" Mac teased. "Do tell."

"That won't be necessary," Harm insisted, a slight blush rising in his ears.

"Sure it will," Varese giggled.

"That's right, Sturgis. You go right ahead, I'll take notes," Mac chuckled merrily.

"Well, he talks in fragments, so it's hard to make out the plot, but at first, he spent a good deal of time mumbling about 'right hand, almost engaged,' and he often repeated, 'she can't marry Bugme.' I'm still wondering what a Bugme was and why would anyone want to marry it." Sturgis smiled at his own cleverness.

Mac and Harm both snapped their heads at hearing the name Bugme.

"There was one time when you were thrashing and waving your arms so much I had to get off the bed. You kept pulling at your throat and repeating, 'she's not a strong swimmer, I promised, meet you down there.' That one was intense. When you started screaming, 'can't breathe, so cold', I decided to wake you up, even if it hadn't been two hours yet." The humor was gone from Sturgis' voice.

Harm was starting to feel a little lightheaded. He could remember every second of what it felt like forced under water by wave after wave, strangled first by the parachute and later by the water itself.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Sturgis asked noticing Harm's paled complexion.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Deciding to move on to something less intense. "I'm not sure what you were dreaming about next, but you kept mumbling 'I'll be gentle, I'll be gentle.' And then, out of nowhere you shouted, 'Mac watch out for the goats, kaboom.' You actually had me laughing on that one. Something about Butch and Sundance too. I would have liked it if you hadn't mumbled so much. That sounded like an interesting one. I don't suppose you remember it?"

"Actually, yes. Mac and I were riding along in Afghanistan and we ran into a herd of goats."

"You and me?" Mac interrupted, somewhat amused by the possibilities.

"During the Kabir thing. While Sturgis here was off chasing Sean Connery..."

"Hey, wait a minute. I thought we decided your playing Superman trumped my Hunt for Red October," Sturgis chuckled, glad the conversation had taken a lighthearted turn.

"Well, according to all of us stuck stateside at NAVCOM, we definitely enjoyed your portrayal of Alec Baldwin," Mac giggled at Sturgis, then winked knowingly at Varese.

"As I was saying..." Even though it was now clear to him that in this reality, Mac stayed stateside and only he and Sturgis wound up involved in the tribunal and hunt for Kabir, he continued with the explanation of his dream. "There was this herd of goats which forced us off the road and into a mine field and..."

"Kaboom!" Sturgis interjected.

"Yeah, that about covers it," Harm snickered, then noticed the stricken look on Mac's face.

Varese looked up, noticing Mac's expression as well and opted for some distraction. "Would you like some help with the coffee?"

"Oh, no, but you're right, it should be ready." Mac sprang up and darted out of the room. Thoughts of the significance of Sturgis' revelations were swimming in her head.

Harm was flustered by all Sturgis had said. He was definitely describing times in Harm's life. When Mac was sort of engaged to Brumby, when he ejected into the ocean with Skates, and when he stepped on a landmine in Afghanistan. Had it all been a dream? Could it be his 'real' world was the nightmare, and this dream was his real life? But if this was his real life, why couldn't he remember any of it?

Mac came back with a pot of coffee and began filling everyone's cup.

"I was in a whimsical mood and picked up some Vanilla Hawaiian Mocha coffee at the specialty shop today," Mac smiled, almost apologetically. "I hope you like it."

"I find it hard to imagine Marine Colonel Sarah Rabb as whimsical," Sturgis teased.

"Oh, come on, Sturg. She can't always be a marine colonel. Surely, Sarah Rabb does whimsical stuff from time to time." Varese turned to Harm for back up.

"Don't look at me, I like sleeping in a bed, that sofa is lumpy," Harm laughed, pointing with his chin to the sofa Varese and Sturgis were sitting on.

"What if I can be whimsical about more than coffee? There's nothing wrong with that, is there dear?" Mac turned to Harm for validation.

"Oh, yes, Dear." Harm swallowed a grin. "Especially, when you get the bright idea to paint our bedroom pink," he grinned at his wife. Maybe the sofa wasn't as lumpy as he thought.

"It was not pink, it was dusty rose, and I knew right away it was too 'girly' for a Navy Commander," Mac huffed, while trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, really? Then why did I feel like I was sleeping in a powder puff for almost a month?" Harm chuckled back.

Sturgis and Varese chimed in with occasional chuckles, and giggles, enjoying the banter these two were so famous for.

"Alright, so it took me a little while to choose a not so whimsical color –but hey it's the element of surprise that keeps you on your toes."

"I'll say, I've been on my toes ever since that last night in Sydney when you showed up in that incredible red dress, and then surprised the hell out of me by agreeing to marry me." Harm took a sip of the coffee, "Hey, this is pretty good."

"Why did it surprise you she agreed to marry you?" Varese asked a little confused. Why would anyone propose if they thought the answer would be no?

"Because she had just read me the riot act for being polite to some lady who dropped her purse when she walked past us," Harm expounded.

"It wasn't just some lady, it was a leggy blonde, and she didn't 'accidentally' drop her purse at your feet, she was checking out her options. With your history with blondes, I wasn't going to take any chances." Mac suddenly froze, a wide-eyed look in her eyes as she put her coffee cup down on the table and turned to Harm.

"You remember?" Her voice came out so softly it was barely audible.

"Of course, I rem..." Harm stopped, looked at his friends in the room and their odd expressions, then turned to look at Mac.

"I remember, Mac." Harm smiled broadly at his wife.

"All of it?" she prompted.

"I think so." He nodded, standing up to move closer to her. Before he could reach where she was sitting, Mac flew into his arms, kissing him all over his face.

"Do you really remember?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I remember it all, Mac. The red dress, the walk back to the hotel, the look on the admiral's face when he saw the ring. You coming down the aisle on his arm in a satin gown. The day you threw up on Aldridge's shoes," Harm chuckled.

"Yeah, he probably still remembers that too." Mac felt as if she was suddenly floating on a cloud.

"Just how much did you forget with that bump on the head?" Sturgis asked, acutely aware of the significance of Harm's ramblings.

"Too much, but it's all flowing now." Harm couldn't stop the silly grin from exploding on his face, or his lips from descending upon his wife's, kissing her as though they were the only two people in the room.

Within a few minutes, they were. Quietly, Sturgis and Varese set down their coffee, retrieved their coats and left quietly closing the front door behind them.

"Do you think they'll be upset we left without saying goodbye?" Varese asked carefully maneuvering her way across the icy walk.

Turning back to look at the impassioned silhouettes of his two friends through the window.

"Nah, it'll be a while before they even remember we were here," Sturgis chuckled.

"Maybe you're right." Varese smiled knowingly, glancing at the window, then climbing into the car.

**Chapter 17**

"How?" Mac finally stopped kissing Harm to ask.

"I don't know." Harm thought for a minute, then he noticed they were all alone. "I think we chased our guests away."

"Huh? Oh, dear," Mac blushed. "I'll have to call them in the morning and apologize."

"Somehow, I think they'll understand." Harm leaned over briefly to kiss his wife again.

"What else do you remember?" Mac needed to know more.

"The day Matt was born, the christening, the first time he walked across the room to me. The day you told me you were pregnant with Susie." The twinkle in Harm's eyes grew as he continued to recount important events.

"How we almost didn't get you to the hospital when she was born because you didn't want to wake me up at three in the morning to tell me you were in labor. How when you finally woke me up at six, it was almost too late." Harm leaned over and kissed her on the nose. His heart swelling with love and pride at all the memories of his beautiful wife and family.

"Sorry about that. I had no way of knowing I would only be in labor for four hours." Mac leaned up and kissed his chin.

"Yes, so you've explained before." Oh, it felt good to be able to say that! "I remember the day Matt carried one week old Susie down the hall when we weren't looking, and boy do I remember our anniversary cruise last year when mom came and stayed with the kids." The memory of the long steamy days, and even longer nights was suddenly testing Harm's patience, more than his heart was beginning to swell.

"Why do you think you can remember it all now after so long?

"I'm not sure." Harm considered her question, the wheels in his head spinning possibilities. "The doctor declared it post traumatic retrograde amnesia because of the minor head injury during the accident."

Mac nodded her head yes.

"He also ruled out other possibilities because there was no psychologically traumatic event that could have triggered my memory loss."

"Without your memory, you couldn't know, but I assured him there wasn't. If all the times you were targeted by Palmer, chased by nuclear warheads, or confronted by the Admiral didn't cause any traumatic after effects, nothing the kids and I did would have."

"Maybe the nightmares themselves were the traumatic event." He paused a moment to let that idea sink in.

"Perhaps I was so afraid of losing what we have and winding up in that world, that my own fears prevented me from remembering the truth until Sturgis showed us my fears were nothing more than a concussion induced nightmare." Harm shrugged his shoulder. They'd have to talk to Dr. Westdyke about this theory.

"Like hysterical amnesia?" Mac asked, carefully.

"Maybe. Does it matter? I'm back, all of me, forever." Harm leaned in to kiss his wife when he spotted a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. A few seconds later Matt was standing at their feet tightly holding his sister's hand. Susie sniffled in several short breaths, evidence of recent tears still resting on her cheek.

"She was crying," he announced, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"How did you get out of your crib?" Mac scooped her baby into her arms, completely baffled as to how she managed to escape.

"I helped her," Matt announced proudly.

"You did?" Mac wasn't sure if she should be upset with her son, or proud of him. "Thank you for taking care of your sister." Proud won over.

"I think it may be time to lower the crib another notch," Harm whispered in Mac's ear. Even when discussing something as mundane as crib heights, the feel of his breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine.

"I think we all need to go back to bed." Harm picked up his son who immediately folded into his chest. "I'm proud of you too, champ." Harm kissed the top of his head. "You're a good big brother."

Extending his free hand for Mac to take the lead up the stairs, Harm gave her a short wink. He was finally home.

Neither of them were sure what had woken Susie up, or why no one had heard her crying besides Matt, but with a few kisses and a short story, both children were soundly asleep.

Harm was well aware of how much he loved and wanted Mac before when he thought this was something he might never know again. Now that he remembered everything, he was amazed to discover he loved and wanted her all the more.

Holding hands, they strolled back to their bedroom. Both were contented to just enjoy the normalcy of an apparently boring bedtime routine.

When they reached the door, Harm bent over and slipped his arms under her arm and knees. In one swift move, she was cradled against him and being carried over the bedroom threshold. His lips captured hers, lingering, teasing and caressing. He took his time savoring every taste, every feel. The urgent need to consume all at once was no longer there. He could love his wife slowly for the rest of his days.

Setting her down on the bed, Harm kicked off his shoes, and climbed over Mac.

"You realize, one of us is going to have to break the news to Bud that you haven't been abducted by aliens," Mac giggled softly, the feel of Harm's breath teasing her neck.

"I'll flip you for it... later." Harm partially smiled before their lips met in a sweet caress.

Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. never returned to his nightmare life.

He and Sarah Rabb had one more child, a daughter Elizabeth. She was named after Harm's one time RIO and friend, Elizabeth 'Skates' Hawkes.

Lauren gave birth to Sarah Kathleen Rabb seven months after what the family humorously referred to as the 'alien' ordeal. As it turned out, having Lauren Singer for a sister in law wasn't anything like Harm had feared. The only time any trace of Lt. Witch emerged was when someone made the foolish mistake of upsetting or endangering her children. The teacher who thought David's stories of two Uncle Harm's indicated need for psychiatric testing was demoted to clerical work and was still answering phones for the school board twenty years later.

Matt eventually married his college sweetheart after he graduated from medical school. They had three children, all boys. Susie followed in mom and dad's footsteps and went to law school, at Stanford. She and her husband settled not too far from Grandma Trish in La Jolla and raised two children, Harmon James, and Sarah Elizabeth. Elizabeth was the squid in the family. She graduated from Annapolis near the top of her class and went on to be a fighter pilot like her dad. Without ever trying, she managed to break all of Harm's records, except for outrunning a nuclear missile. She even found the time to raise two sons with her marine husband. There was little doubt the Rabb genes would not be in jeopardy for some time to come.

Harm and Mac shared the house they loved so much until they retired to the family farm on his 70th birthday.

Forty-five years after what was still called the alien ordeal, all of the Rabb children and grandchildren, along with Lauren and Sergei Rabb, gathered together in Bellesville Pennsylvania to celebrate Harm and Mac's fiftieth wedding anniversary. Among the honored guests were their dear, life long friends, Jennifer Galindez, the Roberts, the Turners, and the Webbs.

A/N – hey if it worked for Dallas and Newhart- Why not me?

For those of you too young to remember…

After having been killed off two seasons ago, Bobby Ewing of the TV show Dallas was shown in the opening shot of the season premiere taking a shower, much to the shock of his wife Pam, making the entire previous horrible season a dream.

At the end of his Newhart series, Bob Newhart woke up in bed with his wife, Suzanne Pleshette, from a previous series the Bob Newhart show making the entire TV show Newhart a dream. It was hilarious.

At the end of the last episode of Quantum Leap – a short blurb was rolled before the credits: Dr. Sam Beckett never returned home…


End file.
